


"Whoever Believes in Him Shall Not Perish"

by BeenThere_DoneThat



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blasphemy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenThere_DoneThat/pseuds/BeenThere_DoneThat
Summary: After serving years in the military, Abel "Prince" Schäfer, attempts to find normalcy in civilian life. Joining a police force in Montana seemed like a great place to settle down until he was sent to arrest Joseph Seed. Where he finds himself fighting a completely different war, mentally and physically.UPDATE:Sorry, everyone. I might be going on a hiatus, like a pretty long hiatus. I'm shipping off to BT for a few weeks. If I can post or write anything I'll try! Thank you all!I honestly might just make this into a bunch of random porn and other good stories with my Deputy. So be warned. If you have any objections or ideas feel free to hmu.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This follows my deputy through his difficulties of dealing with the cards he's been dealt. He finds himself at a crossroads and figures out he should listen to his gut feeling more often than not.  
> If you've read/are reading my other FC fanfic, Longing Began With A Dream, then there's a few surprises in here you might notice.  
> Please enjoy and feel free to comment!

His name was Abel “Prince” Schäfer. No, he wasn't known for his renown wisdom and didn't bring the best gift to the Lord; Most of all wasn't any kind of damn prince either. He joined the Army straight out of high school when he was 18, he remained there for four years. He joined the infantry, seeing all types of scary shit he won't be able to unsee, but the experience helped him emotionally, mentally, and physically. Now, at 23 years old, turning 24 in October, he'd come back about ten months back. Spent two months in Montana, getting his shit together and finding a job; then he went to the police force.

When he moved to a completely different state after coming back from the military, he thought something less city-like was better for him, so he moved to Montana. Where the rolling countryside blew his mind the whole two months he lived there, it still amazes him and it's been a that long. Then Abel moved to get a job in Law Enforcement and was thankfully assigned.

The police members around him were intense, they let him know right away that he was a rookie and that's just what he was. He was in a higher position due to his military work and college, high pay as well, but he was still a rookie. They joked _with_  him and played jokes _on_  him. He hasn't been in the job long enough to make a name for himself but he was family nonetheless.

All his life Abel has been horribly nice to everyone. To him, it's just hard and disrespectful not to be just that. His years in high school and as a kid, he's been taught respect. The military only added to that aspect. He's basically the star child. Did every sport you could think of in high school. Footfall wasn't really his scene, but baseball, track, tennis, and swimming were some of his favorites. The opportunity to go professional with baseball in high school lingered but his mind was set on the military.

His personality was prideful but modest. Sweet and hardly ever sour, he stuck up for himself and others when necessary and swore he never told a lie in his life. Abel used to be too raw, often calm and collected as well. His emotions were sometimes worn on his sleeve. He was no angel, he got angry, jealous, envious, and all of those other emotions. Though, Abel was always seen as one of your average ‘popular’ kids. He did sports, advanced classes, seemed like a genuinely great human being, and was absolutely loved by his fellow bystanders.

He looked the part as well. Being 5’10”, fit and handsome made life easy. He had naturally bright, platinum blonde hair that he swept back with his fingers. The sides and back were shaved close with a blend into longer hair on the top. His hair was straight but when he swept it back easily with his hand, it looked like ocean waves that allowed the sun to shine through them. His facial hair slid down from the sides of his hair line by his ears into sideburns and continued across his jaw and chin. It wasn't too thick or long and he still couldn't grow it above a moderate thick stubble.

Those striking sea foam green eyes caught people's gaze along with his straight nose and nice cheekbones, moderately broad shoulders and impressive pectorals but a more slender abdomen. A man named Sebastian always commented on his hips; perfectly toned and seductive. He had a bubble butt with strong moderately thick thighs. He was practically a sex symbol and he didn't like it. Most of the time anyway.

He had a very one sided relationship with a tall football boy in high school. The guy: Sebastian, often called “Sea-bass”, was a charismatic, loud, outgoing, slightly ignorant person where Abel was slightly more conservative and understanding, but not much different all in all. Their relationship wasn't so much _that_ , but Sebastian tried to make it more. Which had blasted Abel off his feet and on his ass; he just didn't _swing that way_. Of course Abel told him that, but he didn't want to completely shut him out for having feelings or a sexual attraction towards him. Abel was the only one that knew about Sebastian being bi-curious, you could say. They continued to be friends, but it allowed Abel to learn an important lesson: Just don't be a dick and accept people for who they are.

Though prideful and genuine to himself, he had a strong sense of empathy and attempted to treat everyone how he wanted to be treated. When he had his mind set on something, he was going to do it no matter what. That leads him to the job he was assigned to.

Since being assigned to Hope County about four months ago. His task was to keep an eye on a certain religious and/or doomsday group that has made themselves way too famous for their own good. They were obviously a cult but Abel has begun to get to know the main leaders who run it. He was here to make sure they weren't taking it too far because technically, having a cult isn't illegal unless your doing horrible things.

Abel has come into close contact multiple times with the seed brothers. They knew who he was and why he was there. Abel went to Joseph’s sermons occasionally and slipped away back into the crowd or stray behind to listen and maybe talk to a few people. He'd done extensive research on all of the brothers and Faith; knew enough about them to get by.

His first direct encounter with the seed family was interesting. He'd been there a month and a half, he'd gone to one of Joseph’s bigger sermons. There were easily fifty to sixty people there and all of the family was lingering around. They'd seen Prince there at a few other sermons and he could tell they found it strange by the way they quickly glanced to him every once in a while. They watched his reactions and faces, wanted to see what kind of emotion was laid across his face.

The sermon finally passed and Abel was making his exit. Usually he didn't like to stay any longer than he had to; of course he lingered every once in a while to listen in on what people had to say about said cult. Today wasn't one of those days, so he heads out of the church he sat patiently in and was greeted with the grand field of grass and the quaint dirt road that lead him here. The bright blue sky was vacant of clouds and the light breeze that brushed across his heated skin was amazing. It was the definition of a perfect day and Abel didn't want it to get ruined so soon.

His boots moved him closer to his sleek black truck. A voice that called out over the chattering voices of the loud crowd broke him out of his single minded trace to get to his truck. The voice was soft, the word that came out of the persons mouth was _Deputy_. He honestly didn't want to turn around to see who it was but he deemed it mandatory.

Once he turned and caught the man of the hour in his sights he panicked just a little bit. Stress sweat was already getting a head start at ruining his shirt. The issued uniform button down shirt already clung tightly to Abel’s form, he didn't need sweat making it worse. Abel willed himself to take a few steps forward when he realized that it was the father himself calling him by that title.

The man's beard was neatly trimmed and the yellow aviators gave him a certain _look_ that just didn't settle too light with him. He was dressed nicely though, and the rosary that wrapped itself around his right hang swung as he lifted both arms towards the deputy.

The fathers voice reached his ears in a soft tone. “Deputy,” he begins in a type of greeting. “come. Let me speak with you.”

Abel watched as the sight before him unfolded itself, couldn't help but noticing the giant man behind the father as well. His bright, red hair was slicked to the right and it gleamed off of the sunlight. A his face looked textured and rough at this distance. The almost squinty, baby blues that matched the father's shot into his soul, the stare was too much and it eventually made Abel avert his eyes back to the father.

Out of the corner of Abel’s peripheral vision, he saw Jacob's eyes skirt over the deputy's uniform, they seemed to catch on his uniform. It wasn't overly tight but it was snug, it almost made Prince uncomfortable how the blue irises looked over him. Those eyes seemed to catch on the gleam of his badge, they only stayed there for a second before his stare was directed back to Abel's heated pink cheeks. The sun that warmed Abel thankfully hid the reason for his profuse and nervous sweating.

The fathers gaze was just as bad, less intense but unnerving nonetheless. The closer Abel got, the more he buried himself into his soul. The Father was soul searching it seemed. But when they met in the middle, Abel was at a loss of what to do. Thankfully, the father took care of that for him, the outstretched hands stayed there even as the distance was closed; he was waiting. Abel outstretched his own hands and reluctantly placed them into the palms of the others.

“Father.” Abel greeted, not very loud but clear enough to make out. A smile graced the face of the man in front of him and Joseph did a small bow to him; it confused him even more.

The fathers hands retracted and one went to his shoulder. “It is nice to see you at another sermon, child.” Abel's eyebrows twitch slightly, he wondered if the father knew that he wasn't interested in joining, but it didn't stop him from continuing. “I've noticed your presence and have been meaning to catch you one of these times. You just slip through the crowd every time.”

“Oh,” Abel comments dumbly, keeping eye contact with Joseph. “I apologize, Father.”

“I wonder,” the father says curiously, it seemed like he completely ignored his apology. “what brings you here to me on so many occasions, child?”

After those words left Joseph's mouth, Abel decided that he didn't want to stay too much longer. Under the scrutiny of both brothers, he told the truth of course. He told them that he was there to ‘survey their community’, which isn't completely untrue. Abel was sure they both could see how frayed his nerves were. His face had a sheen of sweat across it, his cheeks were rosy and not only because of the heat, but because of the brother’s intense gaze upon him. His Adam's apple bobbed quickly when he swallowed his spit, the dryness of his throat bothering him.

It seemed the father sensed his unease and thankfully only spoke for a few more minutes afterwards. Then finally, the hand that rested warmly on his shoulder slipped off. Then the bright blue gaze he could feel from a mile away by the man crowded behind Joseph stopped and they left him to his own devices with a fair well. The auburn haired man, Jacob he thinks, gave him a measured glance back one last time before following behind his sibling.

Abel makes his escape, mutters his goodbyes to the both of them and finally makes it back to his first destination. His shoulders sunk as he relaxed into the leather of his seat. He wasn't cut out for a mission like this. He was a god damn _rookie_ , not an covert ops soldier that was tasked with stalking the highest leader of a damn cult. This wasn't the worse shit he's done, but it's definitely a mindfucking situation.

-

That was one month ago when he met Joseph. Now in the full four months he's been there he's gotten enough beef to give the sheriff a heart attack. Well, not exactly. The most he’s gotten is proof of is kidnapping through pictures and videos. Since he got there, Prince had been going off of the citizens of Hope county's word. And damn, did they have a lot to say. Nothing good of course, unless the person was in some way affiliated with the cult. Abel was planning on concluding his studies in about two weeks minimum and hopping right on out of this shitty mission and hopefully never have to do it again.

That lead him to today, his supposed last week of investigation. He was given orders to contact Joseph, or one of his two other brothers, and ask a bunch of hypothetical questions along the lines of _If I join the cult, then…_. The deputy was tasked with making it seem like he _could_  be intrested in joining but he ultimately wasn't going to. It seemed like his job was getting harder and Abel just wasn't happy about it.

The blonde didn't even know how to start. Which brother should he speak to? Which one should he propose this possible conversion to? Abel asked if he could go to Faith but was denied such a request. His department said something along the lines of _less working with the cults prostitutes and more working with the cults ACTUAL leaders_. Which Abel found a bit fucked up in his opinion; _he_  considered Faith a leader as well. She carried an important portion of the cults followers and produced Bliss, which was apparently vital to about 60% of the cults work.

So making up his mind, he did the process of elimination with the Seed siblings. He wanted to avoid John because he was the the cults lawyer. He wanted to avoid Jacob because of his sheer intimidation. That left Joseph, now that man just caused goosebumps to spread across his skin due to how uneasy he made Abel feel.

Life couldn't be perfect though, so he went to Joseph. He drove his sleek black pickup to the little island in the center of this hell known as Hope County and was too afraid to go through the gates. Of course the base was ripe with his followers as he willed his truck further into the compound. His eyes nervously darted around, watching the reactions of the cult members often referred to as ‘Peggies’. A military jeep stood out among the usual Eden's Gate cream colored pickups and Abel eyed it warily.

The deputy brings their vehicle to a halt, just as his standard black, police issued boots hit the dirt guns were pointed towards him. Instantly he held his hands up and slowly closed the door with his hip.

Abel does one of his smiles, a beautifully wide and brave one. “Hey, everyone, I'm not here for trouble. I just want to speak with the Father, if I may.”

He hears whispers among the followers, and one man tells him to stay there and not move, said man jogs off. Prince assumes he's going to tell Joseph, which is perfectly _fine_. He needed to get his shit together, yeah he's nervous but he's not usually this nervous. Abel never has acted like such a sniveling, little bitch in all his life. Now was a good time to remedy that, he decides.

The man jogs around the corner, his large beard bouncing and he waves his hand in a ‘come here’ motion. Abel follows quickly and obediently, the nervousness in him turning into unneeded adrenaline. When he reaches the destination he begins sweating again, he gets jittery with something he could almost call excitement, but also fear for the unknown.

They come up to a quaint little, white church, wth the paint chipping off and an almost crooked steeple up top; it was charming, almost cute. The double doors were opened for him and the sight that feeds into his mind sets his warning signs off. The pews were not perfectly aligned, the stain glass window in the back fed in a harsh orange light from the setting sun nearing the horizon. All of the brothers AND Faith were there. This is where Abel thinks that this is either a coincidence, or it was planned just to scare the shit right out of him.

It didn't seem like they were there with the intention to intimidate, but that seemed like the more likely option. They did seem casual if it meant anything. Joseph, The Father, stood at his perch in front of the three of them, looking more godly than usual with the mystic light from the stain glass window glimmering around his head.

The younger brother, John, also known as the Baptist, was leaning against the side of a pew in the isle, elbow propped on the headrest and hip leaning against the arm of the pew. He faced expectantly towards the church entrance with brows raised, seemingly awaiting the arrival of the deputy.

Faith, or the Siren, sat upon the steps by Joseph's feet with her knees knocked together politely; her head was cocked to the side with a sweet but curious smile gracing her features.

Lastly, the Soldier, the eldest Seed brother: Jacob. He looked to be lounging along the pew directly beside John on the opposite side of the isle. A scarred arm was slung along the back of the headrest and one leg was outstretched in front of him, while the other was held closer to him bouncing in the ball of his foot. His neck craned to look back towards the deputy with an unreadable expression.

The deputy was at a loss for words, but he decided to get his shit together and take the first few steps towards them. It was almost completely silent, save for the wind whistling through the cracks of the rickety, old church. All eyes were on him, but he continued on. He finally reached the first few pews and took it upon himself to stop a few feet before John, not wanting to get too close.

Once there, the father speaks. “Hello, Deputy. I see you've come to speak with me. I apologize for the audience, does it bother you?”

Standing tall, trying to seem unfazed by their gazes. “No, it's fine, Father. I am here to ask a few of my own questions.”

Joseph steps down from his perch, a light hand brushes faiths shoulder as he descends the stairs. “Of course my child.” He soothes, halting at the end of the stairs directly in the middle of the isle, beckoning the deputy forwards. “What would you ask of me?”

Glancing around the room at the others who occupied it, the deputy took a deep breath in and walked past John. The father met him halfway and Abel cleared his throat. “I wanted to know about the process of getting into your _community_.” A silence passed for a second before the deputy wistfully said, “I've had–“ another pause, “thoughts of possibly joining, under the right conditions.”

“Have you?” Joseph breathes, indulging him. “We accept all here at Eden's Gate. If you wish to become one with our family, what would be these conditions you speak of? Would they prevent you from joining?”

The deputies green eyes flicker over the faces around him once more. He was as close to the father as he was John. The youngest brother only about three feet away with Abel's back facing him almost made goosebumps appear over his skin. The deputy could feel those blue eyes on him, he could feel _all_  of their eyes on him.

Green eyes met sun tinted aviators and locked onto his gaze. “I don't want anything to _help_  me reach atonement. I don't want the Bliss, I don't even want to smell it, look at it, anything.” At this request alone Rook could see Faith’s head tilt more and Joseph still intently listening, considering the request.

Abel continued. “If I were to join, I need–“ his mind goes completely blank. Everyone was looking at him expectingly. “order, not chaos.” He blurts, not completely untruthful. Order and routine made life simple, just like the military taught him.

The man in front of him blinks a few times, taking in the new information. “Then you would have a place at my brother, Jacob’s side. He can give you the order you so request. There is a place for everyone here at Eden’s Gate, child. You will need to atone, learn to forgive yourself. Break yourself down and build yourself back up. You’ll become stronger, confident, and loyal. Or more so than you already are.” The passion Abel feels through the deep, but genuine words of The Father's voice surprise him.

Abel's drenched by now, a thin sheen of sweat covered his face and he can feel his cheeks growing hot. He needed to get out and leave. “What do you offer in the end?”

“We offer redemption.” The bearded man breathes finally.

The atmosphere was thick and Abel felt like he'd suffocate any second. Then it got replaced by sheer panic, unexpected and sudden. The ear piercing crack of an unsilenced sniper rifle going off, Abel would know that noise anywhere. His pupils got small like pinpricks, it was like a the sickly green of a mossy lake overtook his irises. He froze, mind instantly going back to a memory when he heard the exact same _crack_  and then the feeling of hot blood and brain matter splatter across his body. A friend: lost.

While Abel froze everyone else's head in the room snapped to the church doors. John pushes off of the pew and looks back to the rest of them. Faith stands and crowds closer to Joseph, but he remains in his position, staring into the eyes of the deputy in front of him. Jacob caught the rigidness of the deputies stance as well and let his eyes travel up to the sea of green. What Jacob could see made him wonder. That stone cold terror laced into the blondes face and the sadness that filled those eyes. The noise that triggered this response: a sniper rifle. Jacob could only assume a few reasons he'd act this way.

Jacobs curiosity wasn't satiated but concern for what happened outside struck him to protect his family. As he raises from his pew, he could see Abel register the movement out of the corner of his eye. It snapped him out of it and those forestry orbs searched the faces around him, backing up a step from the father, his gaze shot up to Jacob, their eyes locking and Abel, again, didn't know what to do.

Prince heard faith murmur something under her breath to Joseph and he felt hands on his jawline, they were calloused but still soft to the touch. They broke him away from the icy blue trance of Jacobs own eyes. Then a quiet shushing sound and a slightly damp forehead pressed to his own. Abel hadn't had a freak out that bad in weeks, then finally the feel of Jacobs body brushing against him as he pushed out of the pews snapped him out of it. If it wasn't that, then the way Jacob slammed the church doors behind him would have.

Abel blinked rapidly, focusing and interpreting the situation he put himself in. Mostly, he was ashamed; he'd been doing so _good_. Then he gets a little nervous, starts sweating, and internally freaking out, then _bam_  he has some kind of PTSD related freeze up. He tried shaking his head in self disappointment but the hands cupping his jaw and face prevented him from doing so.

Joseph speaks and his breath flows onto Abel's own lips. “Shh– child, focus on this touch, focus on the _now_. I can feel you living in the past.” Joseph knew exactly what was wrong with him. He'd had to do this same thing to Jacob a countless amount of times.

Soothing him like scared animal, he brushed his thumbs soothingly along his cheeks. Prince can feel a small cold hand grip his shoulder, he can only assume its faith. Then he feels the air shift as John pushes away from his spot at the pew, obviously heading towards the doors but shutting them much more carefully than his older brother.

At this point Abel almost despised himself, but knew it wasn't completely his fault he attempted to just let it go. Abel focused again on the soft, yet hard, hands against his skin and the face just meters away from his own. Joseph's breath ghosted over his lips and it caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand. So he went to pull back, thankfully, Joseph allowed this and his fingers slipped from his face almost longingly. It really tripped him up and he'd rather just not think about it right now.

Faith’s hand remained on him, he found himself looking down to her concerned smile. She giggled sweetly, “You're strong see? Definitely deserving of a place in our family.” Her dirty blonde-red locks fall over her shoulder as she loops around him, hand remaining on his shoulder. “You'd be worth everything we'd give for you, Deputy.” Faith says sickly sweet, peeking up over his other shoulder behind him.

Abel clears his throat, flicks his eyes to the man directly in front of him. The father was directing a dangerous look to his faith, perhaps warning her to back off of him. Prince would appreciate more if he said it verbally. Faith’s touch grounded him but the more he came back to reality, he was slightly creeped out by it. So he took it upon himself to shift away from the both of them and take one step back.

Just as he does so, the church doors swing ajar and Abel thinks he's going to have a whole other panic attack. He spun around so fast he was close to tumbling over his own feet, he breathed in and out moderately fast to circulate more much needed air into his lungs. The two missing seed brothers make their way in just as they had left. They didn't look injured or disheveled in any way.

John sauntered slowly towards the deputy then looked to Joseph, attempting to keep his smile from turning into a smirk. “Deputy,” he breathes almost too loud in the silent church. “catch your breath, everything's fine.” The deputy, looked to John suspiciously, then to Jacob.

Jacob puts a light hand on John's shoulder, pushing him from the Deputy's space and directed himself towards Joseph. “There was a Whitetail stalking around.” He says simply, but his next sentence ended up turning into a low grumble. “They dealt with him.”

Joseph nods and Abel straightens up, taking his breathing to a normal level, the scared deer in headlights look finally gone from his eyes as he looked to everyone around him. “I–“ he cleared his throat and found himself gazing back up to Jacob since he was in front of him. “I need to go probably.” Reluctantly breaking his gaze, Prince directed it back to Joseph. “Thank you, Father, for everything. I’ll be taking my leave now.”

Joseph nods, understanding. “Yes, child. Take care of yourself and think about my offer to take a place in our family.” He steps forward, extending his hand palm facing up. Abel internally sighed but reluctantly took it once more. “‘The steps of a good man are ordered by the Lord and he delighteth in his way’.” He quotes. “Take care of yourself, Child. I'm sure you’ll think of our offer?”

Palm sweaty and gripping Joseph's just a bit too hard, he nods. “Yes, I will. Thank you for the offer Father, it–“ he swallows and his eyes flick to John's steely, but weirdly intrigued look over Joseph's shoulder and chokes out, “it’ll probably take some time.”

“Time is on our side, Deputy. I trust in your decision. Take care.” With one last squeeze, Joseph unhands him.

The deputy takes full advantage of this and goes into full throttle on getting out. Now his nerves were shattered and he'd make mistakes if he stayed any longer. So he spins on his heel and bumps shoulders with Jacob in the process. The deputy didn't even know he was _that damn close_. He mumbled a sorry with a feather light touch to the eldest Seed’s arm and continued to the open church doors.

He didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. Shock had forced him to stay quiet, now he almost wanted to run around, shout, and beat the shit out of something.

His face was hot and the places were Joseph and Faith laid their hands were hotter. Abel walked through the compound with all eyes on him, he was jittery and so close to shaking just because of his damn freeze-up. It wasn't because of the cult leaders touching and awkwardly cradling him like some _child_. It wasn't them, it was _him_. But when he reached the comfortable sight of his truck, his hand gripped the steering wheel mercilessly.

With one last look into the compound, he decided it was time to go home.


	2. Building Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel gets back to his department and is dealt with both good and bad news. The bad feeling he has persists.

When the deputy made it out of Hope County and into his own city he felt such a weight lift off his shoulders. It was as if the chains were lifted from his ankles and he could walk freely now. Not for long of course. The chains were only clamped down once more as he entered his department. He instantly was forced to meet with a group of colleagues about his evidence. Sheriff Whitehorse, deputy Pratt and Hudson, and the Marshal Burke.

Not long after all of them had sat down and gotten comfortable, another person came in. _Fashionably late_ , Abel recalled. It was a woman, taller than most at 5’8” and she had chocolate brown hair that was ombréd into a caramel blonde. He had no idea why she even had her hair down considering her profession and the uniform code, but it was relatively long, coming down to her mid-back. She couldn't have been older than 28. She was stocky and fit but had a more feminine shape to her and she held herself high with a neutral expression. Her uniform says P. Santiago. Her eyes were small and hazel but beautiful all the same, her skin was tan white, she was of Caucasian and Hispanic descent. She just looked enticingly intense.

She gave a fleeting smile to those already seated and took her seat next to the Sheriff. The sheriff gave her a nod of acknowledgment with a curt, “Lieutenant Page.”

_Cute_ , Abel thought, her name was Page. He only remembers meeting her a few times before he'd gotten thrust into Hope County. The deputy could see she had a more serious manner to herself, she didn't appreciate any kind of comic relief at serious times such as these but she smiled kindly to anyone looking her direction. Her nicety almost seemed like a facade, Abel's sure she's a hard ass that whoops asses and takes names.

Her Hazel eyes flicked to everyone in the room, ending and starting with Abel. She skimmed over some papers before making her decision to finally address the room. “Alright everybody, clearly The Project at Eden’s Gate has things to hide and for good reason. What they're doing can't go unheard and ignored.”

Her voice was strong but not overly deep as she continued sternly. “We've got some first hand experience from our new Junior Deputy who was brave enough to dive head first into Hope County for us. Of course he didn't volunteer, but he's still brave for not denying my request at the very beginning.” She laughed and gestured towards Abel. “He brought back some compelling evidence that I'm sure you've all already looked at beforehand.”

She says it as if he hasn't dealt with something worse. He has, it's called war. It's kinda of fucked up. When he was in the Army, he killed people and saved people. There was _nothing_ to convince him anything can be worse that what he'd already seen. Even then, he hadn't seen the worst and still thinks that.

She opened a manilla folder and allowed the tables occupants to take another look. The photos were spread out along the table with all types of different images. Some were of buildings, some scenery, and some of the not so pretty things such as possible kidnappings, murders, and drugs. Pictures of dead bodies with tattoos of sins and others with said sin carved into them.

“Deputy Shäfer, could you run us through your time in Hope County? How was your experience with the cult?”

Abel clears his throat. “Yeah, I was in Hope County for four months. At first it really didn't seem like much to be concerned about. Then I stayed there longer. I went to Joseph Seed’s sermons and talked to him personally a few times.” Abel smiled a shit-eating grin. “I can definitely see how he's got so many followers, the guys damn convincing. He creeped me out at first but it's easy to get comfortable with him.”

Sighing, Sheriff Whitehorse sat up in his chair. “Alright, and what’s your standpoint on the whole cult?”

“I'd definitely deem it joinable.” He joked with that bright smile again.

“Quit fucking around Rookie, get on with it.” Burke groaned, not entirely rude but obviously tired. “We’re all trying to take this shit seriously.”

“Okay, okay.” Abel breathed, finally wiping his face clean and replacing it with a more serious expression. “I've only actually talked to Joseph, the Father. I've been in the same room as the rest of them. He calls John, Jacob, and Faith the heralds. There's definitely something suspicious going on, they're dispersing out a drug called Bliss. They say it's not a drug, but it definitely is. It's made from that flower there, don't know the kind of flower it is either.”

He pointed to the photo of the beautifully bloomed flower. “Joseph talked about atonement; there's a process before joining that everyone has to follow. With the carvings and tattoos of the seven deadly sins, I assume that's how they atone. I spoke to a woman who throughly believed in Eden's Gate and she said that you cannot atone without pain, said it cleared her mind.”

Page nodded to the deputy and the rest of them. “As you guys can see, they have some suspicious activity. “We have enough evidence to arrest Joseph Seed. If we get him back in one piece we might be able to arrest the others for affiliation. So, that's exactly what we're going to do within the next two to three weeks once we get the paperwork set and a warrant out.”

Page’s head whipped in Prince’s direction then back to the Sheriff. Whitehorse sighed. “Everyone at this table will be present during the arrest, so you'd best ready yourselves.”

Absolutely shocked, Abel opened his mouth to protest. He was _not_  going to be there when they arrested Joseph Seed. They'd recognize him, then it'd send off a whole chain of events no body wants to happen, or at least Abel doesn't want to happen. For all the Deputy knows, they'd probably send someone to go kill his family or some shit. He just didn't have a good feeling about this.

“Um, sir,” Abel stutters out uselessly, he'd always been iffy on talking back to his superiors. “If I may, I'd rather not have a part in arresting him.”

Graying brows furrowed and the sheriffs expression went sour. “Why’s that Deputy?” He grumbled.

The flashes of the events that played out in the church came rushing back. All of their eyes on him, he was their sole center of attention. Just remembering his panic attack made him have anxiety. “I just– they'd recognize me. I–“

“It doesn't matter if they recognize you.” He growls, then Whitehorse’s face lights up. “As a matter of fact, we'd love to have _you_  cuff him Deputy.”

Abel's face fell as the sheriff turned towards Page. “I think it'd be an amazing experience for him, right?” The sheriff gloats.

Hazel eyes face towards Abel, she could see the resentment in them but gave her opinion anyway. “Yes, he needs to get over fears such as that.”

“Then it's settled.” The sheriff agrees, the finality in his voice challenging anyone to speak against him. “You all know what part you play, be ready. Dismissed.”

Abel internally sighed, of course the Sheriff would do something like that _just_  to spite him. It wasn't fair, it was a legitimate concern. He should have known he wasn't going to take it seriously. Nonetheless, Abel rose and headed for the door, continuing the dark thoughts of all that could go wrong or the possibility of his family getting injured. He was sure Eden’s Gate wasn't like a gang but still, it left him feeling uneasy. Something he's been feeling a lot lately.

As Rook passed the threshold of the doorway to leave, an arm wrapped around his shoulder and a laugh reached his ears. His fellow deputy, Staci Pratt, was here to tease him. His hand rubbed Abel's opposite shoulder and clutched at the back his neck.

“Oh man,” Abel mock-groaned with a smile making its way onto his face as another one of Staci’s chuckles sounded. “here we go.”

“It’s going to be fine–, Abe.” Staci drawls. “You're going to go in there, arrest that man, and when he's brought to justice, we can have all kinds of parties.”

“Ugh– don't call me that.” The deputy tried tugging himself away from Pratt, finally succeeding they walked beside each other through the office. Green eyes looked down to meet Staci’s. “I'm being serious, Staci. I don't know if I can do this.”

The serious note in his tone makes Pratt come to a complete stop, which halted Abel as well. The raven haired male looked quizzically up to his friend as he let him continue. “I've been in the Army and all, but that didn't cure my anxiety and crippling social skills. Actually, it did but I've just got a gut feeling about this.”

Staci crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the wall. “I know, I know, you don't have to explain to me.” He says softly. “But I also think you're nervous because you've actually met them. Yeah, they’ll recognize you and they'll think you're a piece of shit, but you just have to think about what they've done to other people. This is nothing new to you, Abel.”

“ _God_ help me.” Prince says sarcastically. “I can already see Joseph saying shit about me being the snake in the garden or whatever.” They both knew the blonde didn't have a religion. More often than not, religion was the butt of his jokes, which made everything just that much more ironic.

Pratt shook his head with a smile and sighed. “You know, maybe you shouldn't be making mess of the Lords name all the time. Karma maybe?” Staci stood on neutral grounds of religion, he wanted to believe, he was just skeptical.

“Oh, can it.” Abel cackled. “So, you think I'm gonna do good?”

They began walking again, “No, probably not.” He joked.

“Thanks Stace.”

They walked in a companionable silence through the building. Since he'd gotten here, Abel had taken a liking to Staci Pratt. The guy was amazing in his books. He was loyal, a good shoulder to cry on, he listened well, and shared his opinions at the perfect times. He knew Staci had his own problems, but it seemed like he cared for others almost more than himself. Even though Pratt told him that he needed to be selfish every once in a while and think about himself. Everyone needs that sometimes.

The first few months were his first back out in civilian territory and it wasn't easy. He had dreams and nightmares alike. Some were pleasant days when his war buddies were out on a scrimmage or on the base playing basketball. Others were traumatic memories, or other horrifying events his brain could conjure up. Abel was _always_  deployed over seas, never got to stay in America for too long. It wasn't always a war sight but when he was in hot spots it was something he knew he'd never forget. At any moment he could recall the gruesome detail in someone getting their leg blown off, their arteries severing and chunks of meat flying and splattering over everyone.

It was often he'd thought about it when he got back to the states. Before Abel got sent to Hope County for four months, he made this police department his home three months before. He became hyper alert of gunshots, took training a little too intensely, but it was never bad enough to have him labeled for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

Abel's friendly behavior but cautious outlook allowed him to make friends easily. He and Staci hit it off fairly well, Hudson was too serious for him, even though she's still a good friend to him. He also counts the whole of the department as friends. The people around him adore his bright energy but he wasn't afraid to disappoint or hurt someone's feelings a majority of the time. If anything, the Army taught him to be blunt, and blunt he was. He could be downright spiteful and, to some people, hateful. But he looks out for his own, no matter what he needs to do, he never left a man behind when he was able to save them before and he didn't plan on starting now.

So he valued Staci’s friendship along with everyone else's because he never knew if they were going to get ripped from him. Just like a few of his buddies overseas. Having so many friends die without being able to say anything to them or do anything to save them really killed him. As they say, you never know what you have until it's all ripped away. So that's why Abel enjoyed stability and routine; as long as that was in his life he assumed he'd keep the friends and family he has now and attempt not to lose them.

As Abel's mind wondered he idly followed Pratt to his car, too lost in his own thoughts to think better of it. Until a hand brushed his upper back, he was lost to the world around him.

Prince blinked rapidly and shook his head. “Sorry, Staci, just in my thoughts.” He mumbles and squints his eyes at the setting sun. “See you tomorrow or some shit, right?”

“Right.” Staci confirms. “See you later, Captain America.”

Abel snickered at the nickname and held his hand out, they clasped each other's palms in a handshake. He began walking off to his own truck. The plush leather seats comforted him and it felt like he just sunk right in. He sat his sunglasses upon his nose and made his drive home. That night he ate dinner with himself and his two dogs. That night, he went to sleep and dreamed.


	3. Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Abel refuses to arrest Joseph Seed, he believes he's gone down the right path. But someone else has different plans that lead him astray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! I live off of feedback, so feel free to calmly criticize and leave comments! And thank you all so much for the kudos! Enjoy!

His conscious provides him with images of fire. There was the blazing white hotness of flames licking at his skin; he knew this was a dream though. He walked through the flames in a fit of rage, passing trees and his mind was telling him to _look_ for something. Then, as the world around him burned, an overwhelming sense of panic hit him, his dream wanted him to be frightened of something. At first he didn't know what until he heard a rumbling voice that seemed to reverberate down from the sky like thunder.

“Run.” It says, it was a males voice, deep and throaty.

Abel finds himself turning around and the man stalking towards him looked ready to kill. The sky around him was blood red and the air was thick and felt stuck in his lungs. His mind began connecting the dots, the man was tall, red headed, Abel saw the pattern of the military issued jacket covering him. It was Jacob Seed and he wasn't looking so intimidating as he looked malicious, or maybe both.

When the voice rumbled through the sky once again he saw Jacobs lips move. “Run,” he says again. “I love a little chase.”

Knowing it was a dream didn't make it any less terrifying, so he dipped. Making his weak, aching legs move into overdrive. Abel was fast and he was only 24 years old, Jacob was in his forties and this bitch was _faster_. Maybe it was the dream state he was in that gave Jacob more credit, but the auburn haired man was gaining on him. He pushed himself and pushed himself but it seemed like this dream just didn't want him to prevail at escaping. Those blue eyes had a red gleam on them, he looked like a wolf and Abel was the deer, running for his damn life.

One mistake really summed up how lucky he was and related a lot to his current life; he trips on a tree root and finds himself scrambling to get up again. It was too late, he felt a military issued boot on his back crush him into the ashen dirt. It pressed into his shoulder blades at first, but found a spot under his ribs and kicked him onto his side, then further onto his back. Abel panicked and cringed at the hard toe to his rib cage. Surely he'd broken something.

Abel clutched at the offending area and finds the boot on his stomach. Clutching the booted ankle instead and the man leaned over him. The harsh gleam of the knife he held in his scarred hands made Abel freeze, deer in headlights once again. Their eyes met, practically chained together, as Jacob leaned closer, his dog tags and other assortment of items dangling in Abel's face.

“You can feel the storm coming can't you?” He asks with a sick tilt of his head, his voice smooth now.

Abel can hardly hear him over the crackling of the fire around them so he squints his eyes bewildered by the question. Then another shadow tips over him, it's the Father. Absent of a shirt, tattoos showing and it looked like cuts were covered his body. The cuts made words but were bleeding profusely. His usual aviators weren't on his head and he shook his head down to Abel. Coming down to a squat and placing his hands on the softness of Abel's cheeks, he stroked them softly.

“Child, I see a gift in you.” He says smoothly, but his gaze was just as intense as usual. “You won't find it yourself though, you must be pushed into the right direction, you must be molded; you must believe.”

Joseph's voice fades off and he sees John and Faith make their appearance, coming to stand next to him, towering over him. John shifts his weight to one hip and smirks down at him like there's something funny to behold. Faith is kinder and has that seemingly sincere smile, her eyes were soft as she looked down on Abel. But Jacobs voice retracted him from the distraction.

His voice was almost like a growl now. “You must be culled.”

Then John speaks and his voice is almost sweet like honey, but mischievous all the same. “You must atone.”

Then Faith brushes her ankle against his thigh as she steps closer. “You must have faith.” Her petite hand comes to her mouth and blows the foggy white dust into Abel's face. At that, he knew it was time to wake up.

Surprisingly enough, he woke up in a sweat. Of course, he'd start having weird fucked up dreams, it didn't help that he was already skeptical of what was happening. Abel didn't need dreams complicating it more for him. So he got up, did his usual routine, and found himself back at the office reviewing evidence for Joseph Seeds case. He likes to call it Operation: Please Let's Not, but not everyone else is on board with that.

So the weeks go by, he has some dreams every once in a while but they weren't all as intense as the first one. Everyone's anticipating the arrest, some are celebrating before it even starts, which Abel thought was completely illogical. But, hey, some people just need a reason to party.

So the morning of the arrest the whole ‘team’ gets together. Everyone's jittery and nervously excited, himself included. They plan out strategies on what to do and how to do it. Abel only voices his opinion when he sees flaws in their organization, he usually gets an offhandedly, sarcastic reply from the Sherrif saying _This isn't the military Schäfer, we’re not special ops and we're not goin’ in guns blazing._

Abel just allowed the ‘important’ people do their thing. Then around the afternoon they all find themselves getting in the helicopter to head that way. After getting all suited up they begin making their way to the helicopter pad. Abel slides to step in with Pratt and bumps his arm against the dark haired man's.

“Looking good, Pratt.” Abel comments idly with a smile. “You shaved about a week ago and all you've got is this measly stubble?”

Pratt scoffed, “Oh yeah okay. Keep talking Mr. I can go three weeks without shaving and my stubble is still blonde so you can't even see it anyway.”

“Yeah, well I'm sorry my genetics did this to me. You think I asked for this?”

“Shut up, Abel.” Staci laughed. “I'm sure your genetics are _just_ _fine_.”

“Ooh~,” Abel squishes back into Staci's arm. “was that a compliment?”

“Sure, bud.” Staci smirks and climbs into the helicopters pilot side, leaving Abel to climb in behind him.

Staci mumbled something to him but he couldn't hear it so Abel leaned into the front a bit. “What?” He asks mockingly obnoxious.

“I said: Are you nervous?”

“Yeah I am, but it's all part of the game isn't Stace?” Abel leans further in, “I swear to God, if something goes wrong, I'm gonna piss on all of your graves with a big _I told you so_.”

“Sure you will, but you’ll have find your dick first.” Staci countered as he flipped a few switches with a smirk.

Abel was in the act of replying when Whitehorse yelled his name. Abel spun his head around to see him, the sheriff was looking expectantly at him. “Move your ass to the other side of the cab, Rookie.”

“Yes sir.” He clipped, he knew when it was time to stop the jokes. So doing just that, the rest of the team filed in. Before they knew it they were off and on their way.

The sky darkened and the clear night sky greeted them as their helicopter glided through Hope County. The Marshal had been informed, but he wasn't still hot headed about arresting him. If Abel had any say, he wouldn't even be in this damn helicopter. But their mouths gaped open at the statue that was definitely more than hundreds of feet tall. The whole way there, everyone continued talking about whether or not his was a good idea.

_Oh, NOW they're having second thoughts._  Abel thought, gazing out his window at the compound below them. It was dark and the spark of flames could be seen below. Abel remembers driving in there sweating like he ran a marathon. Now it's more like he's well on his way to pissing himself.

Abel looked up to the sheriff. “You guys sure we should be doing this?”

The Marshal was the first to look at him, his expression almost bored. “Things have got to get done here in Hope County, Deputy. You need to start trying to understand that.”

“Yeah, but you haven't met their asses before. You haven't actually lived here.” Abel says into the mic of his headset and the Sheriff shot Rook a dangerous look.

“Rook, just keep yourself calm.” The Sheriff starts. “‘Cause you're gonna be the one cuffin’ him.”

Abel kept himself from allowing his face to sour. _Thanks for rubbing it in._  as Pratt lands the helicopter, nerves begin to rise. The sheriff gives the Marshal his last chance out; stupidly, he doesn't take it. They get closer and closer to the compound and they finally land. The sheriff summed up the plan by basically saying _Just don't be a dumbass_  and everyone began vacating the helicopter.

Abel's the last to exit the helicopter and Staci looks back to him, wearing that smirk that makes him look like such a d-bag and says, “Now’d be a good time to find that dick of yours, Abel.”

He shot Staci back a sharp grin, “Is that an invitation? You wanna find it for me?” He teases before jumping out. Pratt sighed a _No, I'm good._ and Pratt’s cackle made him grin as he jogged up to the three walking ahead of him, the intensity of the situation really getting to him now.

He took this same path just a few weeks ago with the fake interest in joining their family. He wasn't even sure if they bought it, but all he knows is that he had some type of episode in there, Abel was crossing his fingers in hopes for it not to happen again.

The night air wasn't chilly per say, but the light breeze cooled his heated skin enough to where he didn't feel too terribly uncomfortable. Abel took it in and almost found himself _praying_  as he walked by the humongous, howling dogs. Closer to the church once again. The sheriff and the Marshal bicker and Burke’s hand shoots for the door handle, other hand on his gun holster like it was going to be an old western shoot out. If the sheriff hadn't said anything, Abel would have, he wasn't going to die because of some snobby Marshal who thinks he knows more than them.

Page shifted beside Abel. “Come on guys, let's get the show on the road.”

Nodding, Whitehorse looked to Hudson, told her not to let anyone in, then to Abel, ”Lieutenant, Rookie, with me.” and finally to Burke. “And _you_ , just try not to do anything _stupid_.” He says like it's the most obvious order he's ever given out.

Then the doors open, Abel only sees the father. He's shirtless and preaching, holding his hands high in the air. Up above, the light brings down an ethereal type of lighting down on his figure, outlining it in a sickly yellow-white hue.

“Something's coming, you can feel it can't you?” The father drawls to his children in the pews. He begins turning around, Abel being mostly hidden behind the two in front of him so the father didn't instantly recognize him. “We’re creeping towards the edge–“ he continues.

Abel can't help himself from frantically searching the room for the other brothers. He couldn't see anything _yet_. As they creep forward, the fathers voice gets louder and louder, more intense than what he'd first heard in the church. The father knows they're a threat, maybe he believes that Abel's one too.

Abel almost flinches when the father keeps going. “We will not let them. We will not their _greed_ ,” he says slowly, then gets quicker, anger and passion flowing through him. “or their immorality–or their depravity, hurt us anymore!”

The Marshal keeps calling out to the sheriff.  _God damn, he just doesn't get it does he?_  Abel groans to himself. The sheriff tries to get him to settle down, tries to make the Marshal just _stop_. But then the Fathers strong voice calls out to them again.

“There will be no more suffering–!” The father calls before the Marshal shoots up his fist with the warrant attached to it.

“Joseph Seed! I have a warrant issued for your arrest. On the suspicion of kidnapping with the intent to harm.” A few men around them begin to move into their line of vision, effectively blocking them from Joseph like a barricade. “Now, I want you to step forward and keep your hands where I can see ‘em.” The marshals voice is rough and curt, no niceties in arresting a man such as Joseph.

Joseph pauses and it's now that Abel realizes that he's standing directly in the middle of the isle with the light beating right down on him. It's as if the father stares right down at him, then to the men in front of him.

“Here they are, the locusts in our garden. See, they've come for me, they've come to _take_  me away from _you_.” At this point the whole room was crowded around them, they could feel the tension spark in the air like a lightening strike catching the dry ground beneath it on fire.

They were all getting rowdy, screaming and jostling each other. “They've come to destroy what we've built!” The Father growls to them, his face sour in the low lighting.

In one swift move the Marshal reaches for his gun holster and everyone flips their shit. As the sheriff continued screeching for the Marshal not to get out his gun, Abel jumped forward and snapped a hand onto Burkes wrist, no way in hell was he going to pull something like that. At this point everyone had basically lost their cool. Page grips Rook’s shoulder mercilessly, attempting to pull him back and away from the crowd, from Marshal, she whispered an order to let go of him immediately in his right ear. Cringing and fearing the worst, he did.

“Everyone stand down, stand down!” The sheriff cried. Attempting his best to placate the men around him.

They were already closer than Abel would've liked and his green eyes widened at the man he saw saunter up behind Joseph, hands clasped behind his back. Eyes locking to his, Abel watched the emotions play through John's eyes. His face was expressionless, he merely looked as if he was observing curiously but those blue irises held malice.

“I knew this moment would come.” The father says solemnly. Then Abel sees Jacob step into the scene next to John, thick arms crossed with a stone cold stature to his body and face. “We've prepared for it.” The rich sorrow laced into his deep voice struck a nerve in Able. He wasn't sure if he could do this.

Then “Go.” The Father says, “Go. God will not let them take me.” And it was at this moment Abel knew, just by the tone and sureness of Joseph-fucking-Seed, Abel _knew_ something was going to go wrong.

The men and women surrounding them began to file out of the church, sending the dirtiest of looks they could muster their way, as if _they_ were the villains, as if _they_ were the ones kidnapping, killing, and drugging innocent people. Then as the last few evacuated, Joseph outstretched his arms to the sky.

“I saw when the lamb opened the first seal, and I heard. As it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts say ‘Come and see–’”

“Step forward.” The Marshal challenged.

“–and I _saw_.” Joseph growled back, baring his teeth as if he were an animal. “And behold, it was a whitehorse.” The father took his eyes slowly off of the sheriff and settled them on Abel. “And hell came with him.” He breathed, the words sounding closer to a shaky sigh.

All eyes were on him again, even though the fathers gaze was conflicted, he could see the tender way he looked back at him. Abel felt as if he'd betrayed them, even though he never had any loyalty for them in the first place. They should've just let sleeping dogs lie. There was just no time to stray on thoughts like that, there was a decision to be made and it looked like the father complied, stepping forward and surrendering his hands out to the Deputy.

Abel stares back almost stupidly, awe and shock coursing through him and his own green orbs find the eyes of the father looking to him intently through his aviators. An accepting peace looked to be drifting through them while Abel battled with himself.

“Rookie,” the Marshal calls roughly, breaking eye contact he looked towards him. “cuff this son of a bitch.”

Freezing up almost instantly, Abel refused to move. After a few seconds, Rook swore he saw the youngest brother's lip quirk up the corner of his eyes at his hesitation. The Father breathes out a reply once again. “Put down your guns. Take your friends. Walk away.”

Another few seconds is met with the irritated voice of the Marshal. " _Come on_ Rookie.”

Abel's brows furrow at the complain, and he remains stock still. Nervously, he runs his tongue along his dry lips, watching the father follow the motion he stayed rooted in place.

“What're you doing, Deputy?” Page asks incredulously, as if this is the dumbest shit she's very seen anyone do.

The father almost interrupts her. “God is watching us and he will judge you for what you choose in this moment.”

“God dammit, Rookie…” The Marshall spits.

“Hold on Marshal.” Whitehorse says, sounding mystified.

It had to have been another thirty seconds of absolute silence. Abel still refuses to move and the Seed family seems almost impressed. The father knew exactly who Abel was at the church. He knew what Abel was there for when he arrived the first time. The father _knew_ he had to covet what he had in order for the opportunity to bare fruit later.

It was final, everyone in the room knew Abel was refusing to arrest him. The sheriff was having a difficult time disagreeing with his decision now. But the hand that slapped itself to Abel's shoulder and the frustrated, distinctly feminine growl that was let loose said that said person didn't approve of the circumstances at all.

“Move it, Rookie.” Lieutenant Page spits. Abel felt her blunt finger nails scratch at him to move out of the way and she brought herself forward, looking them all in the eyes at least once. “I’ll fucking arrest him.” She finalizes.

The room flipped a switch at her actions and an earthquake of shock hit them all. The sheriff was going to let it slide, but hell no was Page going to. She flipped out the cuffs on her belt and clicked them to his wrists like it was the easiest decision she'd ever made.

Ice blue eyes behind yellow aviators glance to Page wrapping the cuffs around his wrists and he looks back to Abel, expression full of warning, full of _something_. Abel couldn't help but look back, a silent apology conveyed through him. There was nothing he could do now.


	4. Leave No One Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping the helicopter attack, Abel finds Page and they're able to escape. Only to wake up and find more problems resting on their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, it truly inspires me! Please enjoy our two favorite heros bickering like an old married couple.

To say everyone, including the rest of the Seed family, shit their pants was an understatement. Almost all parties included were positive Joseph Seed was going to walk free because of Abel. The woman who shoved past him did his job for him. The lieutenant was always quick and efficient, how did anyone expect anything less? When she slapped the cuffs onto the scarred and tattooed body if the one and only Joseph Seed, she took her time to give Abel one of the dirtiest looks he'd ever seen.

She gazed back up to Abel and gestured her head towards their new captive. “Grab him Rookie. If you don't, I’ll be sure to leave your ass here and make sure you never get a job in Law Enforcement ever again.” She said savagely, pushing past him and headed towards the church doors.

Abel did an astonished once over and snarled his lip at her. It didn't seem to phase her, go figure. Then, Joseph's voice pulls him from the shit he was talking in his head. “Child,” he calls out to Abel quietly. “Lead me, for God will not let them take me.”

Abel didn't understand why Joseph spoke to _him_ like that. He spoke to the deputy as if he was already a part of their horrible cult, as if Joseph was _his_ to take away. He hated it when he was so mystical and freakishly religious, which is him about _all_ of the time. He nodded none the less, laying his gloved hand on the others naked shoulder, he gripped gently as they began to move. By this time Lieutenant Page was already out he doors and stepping to calm down a slightly anxious Deputy Hudson.

Feeling his own blood begin to pump put him on edge, the noise outside wasn't good what so ever. The Fathers believers were shouting, some were crying, others were threatening. This wasn't your usual everyday arrest, it was dangerous and reckless coming in like this. Too bad the Marshal couldn't be convinced otherwise. But despite his own reluctance to lead the Father from he church, he urged his feet to move. Pushing the father ahead of him, Abel leads him across muddy waters and shouting crowds.

The father stepped in time with Abel to not tumbled over his feet. He has such a serene peacefulness to him, like he was absolutely sure that _God_ wasn't going to let them take him away from his family. But when they were at the helicopter, Abel just _knew_  shit was about to get serious, they people around him were too hyped up, _Absolutely fucking crazy._ He thought.

Deputy Hudson grabs the fathers wrists and helps him ascend the steep step up to the seats. Abel pushed onto Joseph's lower back to aid in getting him up quicker. Sitting diagonally across from him, Abel notices these crazy motherfuckers, that the father called his followers were climbing, or were attempting to climb, into the helicopter; reaching for their Father in an attempt to save him.

One man had a death grip on the Marshal's arm and no matter how bad Abel wants to see him fall to his doom, he grabbed ahold of the other man to prevent him from being dragged out. The man was trying his hardest to bring him down with him, but a quick bullet to the man's chest allowed the Marshal to rest once again.

While all this was happening Abel was trying his damn best to keep the father in check and everyone else away from him. His ears get attracted to a soft noise in all of the chaos, it's the father himself, singing a hymn. Of course, what else did they expect. That calm behavior didn't reflect the hectic panic that shot through Abel's own eyes. He father looks towards him just as a man throws himself into the helicopter blades, effectively causing the helicopter to begin toppling from the sky.

Abel's eyes got impossibly wider at the blood splattering across the windshield, blinding their pilots. The singing voice got louder, and Abel's green orbs find him again, still watching him. The father was shamelessly analyzing his reactions, taking them in and eating them up, it appeared as if he was contemplating something. But Abel didn't have time to contemplate back as the helicopter began spinning rapidly, no one could do anything about it and they all accepted their fate as the helicopter hit the ground.

Abel appears to have passed out for a short while, he felt the blood pumping through his head like a severe migraine. His brain was pulsing, and his mind registers the staticky voice of the headset where the Father was to be sitting. He reached for the swinging object, but when his hand finally got the opportunity to brace itself the Father grabbed his wrist.

The others hand burned like a brand and those eyes burned him even further. “Oh _God_.” Abel whispered to himself and closed his eyes to escape those of the man in front of him.

The singing stopped. “I told you God would not let them take me.”

“No–, no, no, no. _Fuck_.” Abel whispered to himself, knowing the Father could hear him. Why was he talking about _them_ , Abel's a part of them, not this fucking cult. “I fucking _knew_ , I fucking knew.” He repeated, his formally squeezed shut eyelids finally opening to meet the Father's again.

They continued to bore into his soul, but after he voice called back to him on the headset, Abel almost thought he'd die. The woman on the other side cried _for the Father_ not them. Not for Abel and his colleagues, but for the man in front of him. The man who claims to be a profit from God himself. This whole situation was just fucked up, but there was no way he was dying from this.

Concluding that he wasn't going to sit there and die he began struggling to be free from the seatbelt that hung him upside down. Hudson, Lieutenant Santiago, and Burke were beginning to wake and Abel tunes into what the Father was saying to his people. He was standing on the truck and he caught a few words of his last sentence.

“…these, the harbingers of doom, will see the truth. BEGIN THE REAPING!” The father shrieked. His hands up to the sky and all his people surrounded them.

They dragged Hudson out not matter how damn hard she kicked and Abel tried grabbing at her to keep her in. Abel didn't know if the flames getting higher was a curse or a blessing, but either way they were in trouble. Burke fell from his upside down position and dipped, leaving Abel there, the deputy absentmindedly told himself to punch him in his stupid face when he met him again.

When Abel finally ripped he seatbelt from himself he scrabbled to his own feet. The men behind him yelled out to him, he didn't look back, he was getting the fuck out of here. When he was about twenty feet way from the helicopter he heard a womanly scream, heard it over and over again and Abel decided that he _needed_  to find it. Eventually he registered that the voice was screeching for Abel. Finally recognizing the voice, he knew it was lieutenant Page. So he sprinted into action, calling out to her while also telling her that _they_ we're getting closer and to just not yell as fucking loud.

He saw her form lying with her back against a tilted tree, he dropped to her side. “Holy _fuck_ , Lieutenant, are you okay?”

“Hell no I'm not, I got a inch thick piece of tree in my fucking leg! This shit goddamn hurts! Help me the fuck up!”

Abel was taken aback by her potty-mouth but didn't say a word as he wrapped an arm around her back and helped her up. “Do we need to pull it out?” He met her gaze down on her thigh, it wasn't that deep, but there were too many important veins in that part of a leg to risk pulling it out. “No, I don't think we should, let's just go.” He pants and begins helping her run beside him.

Sure his whole body ached, but Abel was sure he'd only have some severe bruising. So they slipped on muddy holes, ran through shallow streams, and busted ass a few times before they prevailed in passing a house, seeing another just off in the distance. Skillfully avoiding some stray cultists and breathing like they've ran a marathon, Abel continued pushing Page forward, he knew she'd already lost little too much blood but she kept her pained groans to a minimum and tried to keep herself quiet.

The second house they find is much larger than the first but not by much. They come up to what looks like the porch and Abel leans Page against the wall. His hand goes for the door knob and almost instantly he feels the grip of hands on him. He only has a few seconds of struggling before Abel realizes who it is and vice versa.

The face of the Marshal stared back at him and the man let out a heaving sigh of relief. “Oh shit, Rook! It's you.” The Marshal looks over, “And the lieutenant.”

Abel braced Page against his side again as he helped her get in. “She's hurt, we gotta get her somewhere safe.” They continued through the house and next thing they knew they were being attacked.

They fought but finally Burke got the truck started up and Abel shoved Page in the backseat a bit too roughly for her liking. The car chase that follows was something Abel never thought he'd be a part of in his god damn life. He's been in situations like this due to the military, but this was almost just as bad, if not coming close to worse. It all shot by so fast, too fast really. Abel hanging out of he passenger seat window and unloading bullets into the crazy assholes who kept following them on four wheelers and trucks with machine guns attached to them. This was a small army and Abel was struggling to keep them off their tail.

Once they hit a bridge, the truck in front of them took all of the Deputies attention that he barely heard Burke being to yell a “Are you fucking kidding me?!” Panic riddles his voice and a small fiery light up in the sky seems to have captivated Burke's attention.

“Holy fucking _shit_!” Page gets out frantically.

Then Burke’s eyes go wide. “Oh no…” He sighs, then quickly escalates to, “Oh, no, no, no, no! Rook!” Abel refrains from firing for a split second to hear the tell tail whistle of an oncoming explosion. “ _Jesus Christ!_ Incoming!”

Then it was as if everything went in slow motion. They splashed into the water as the bridge deteriorated above them. They all hit the water and seconds later he finds Burke leaving him, once again, to fend for himself. Waking up on the shoreline with Page clutching his arm in a vice like grip that said she'd never let go, he blacked out.

-

As his consciousness is resurfacing, he notices his own hands were cuffed. Abel quickly shook himself out of the blurry pull of unconsciousness, willing himself to wake up, he heard two people speaking. Looking up, he finds Page and someone else; a man. They were either yelling at each other or speaking very passionately but either way, Abel couldn't tell what they were saying.

Then Page’s hazel eyes looked down on him. “He's awake.” She says. “That's our Rookie Deputy: Abel.”

Very quickly he came to, freaking out about the ties on husband hands didn't get him anywhere but another nasty look from Page. They inform him of the situation they've found themselves stuck in, he wasn't pleased _at-fucking-all_. Now standing beside Page in a red tinted room with a large map on the wall. All of the Seed family decorating it with various notes jotted down beside the pictures. He read every one of them and notes from his own experiences that they were definitely on the right track. But Page's voice brought him out of his trance.

“We have to get the fuck out of here.” She says to the man called Dutch.

Abel swings around. “We can't.” He says incredulously. “Hudson, Pratt, and Whitehorse are _missing_.”

“Well, we sure as hell can't go and get them. We need to get the hell out of Hope County. I'm sorry, but we'd have to send someone else to save them.”

“Hell no.” Abel declaims. “I'm not leaving them.” He stepped towards Page and stuck a finger into her collar bone. “This is your fucking fault anyway. Take responsibility for your fucking actions and help me get them back.”

Dutch leaned his hip against the desk watching the two go at it, as Page’s face twisted into a sour expression. “ _My_  fault?! How about fuck you, Rookie! If I–“

“If _you_ hadn't arrested him, none of this shit would have happened. There was a reason I didn't want to fucking do it, Santiago. I could feel it in my damn bones and you want to know why? Cause I talked to those motherfuckers face to face and I _knew_ shit would blow up if anything happened!”

Sighing, Dutch interjected before Page could get her word in. “You both fucking kicked the hornets nest. Let's leave it at that. I think Abel's got what it takes to help the resistance get your friends back and _there's no help coming this way_.”

“So you're saying _nobody_ knows what's going on up here?” Page asks.

“This deal here, with the Seeds, is a Hope County exclusive. _No one knows_.” Abel quips like a smart ass.

Page shoots him a glare and Dutch speaks. “Yes, we need to build up a resistance, there's already a few people out there fighting the cult but not very many. You guys need to put some hope back in Hope County.”

“Ha!” Page laughs heartlessly. “I'm sorry, Dutch, but I didn't fucking ask for this. I didn't _ask_ to fight for the resistance here, we need to get the hell out.”

Dutch didn't have time to answer before Abel was on her again. “What was that?” You didn't _ask_ for this? Bullshit, you asked for this right when you slapped those cuffs of Joseph-damn-Seed.” His voice held all kinds of malice in it and his eyes held betrayal. “Those are our fucking colleagues, friends, family, and brothers in arms. I will _not_ leave them here. I _would_ never and _will_ never leave anyone like this. Loyalty doesn't mean _shit_  to civilians.”

They looked upon him completely astonished. Abel knew Page didn't have much to say to that. She'd never been in any kind of armed forces. So the deputy looked her in the eyes and with the sincerity of a thousand suns says, “Tell me Lieutenant, have you lost anyone close to you? I'm sure you have, everyone has.”

  
So think about how you felt losing that person, someone is going to feel that for each and every one of them if they're gone. Who fucking knows what those three are going through right now. I'm damn sure that if _you_ were out there you'd want someone to come get you.” His voice gets softer, not the anger tinted growl he was previously using. “So please, come on Lieutenant, at least help me a little bit.”

Page seemed hurt by the words, her hard exterior cracking just enough to let a sliver of emotion shine through. She did lose someone, around six years back she'd lost her younger brother. She knew what family felt like, knew what it was like to almost lose family, and knew what it was like to permanently lose family. She knew Abel was speaking of his time in the military, but that was _his_  family; no different from hers really.

Finalizing her decision, she nodded towards him. Despite her emotionally constipated face she is making, her lips quirk up just a tad. “Okay Deputy, just know I fucking hate you sometimes, but I'm with you.”

Abel shows his teeth in one of his bright, friendly smiles he does. “The feelings mutual, Lieutenant Page. I'm glad I could have an impact on you though.” He holds his hand out and they shake it out. The deputy looks to Dutch, “Okay, so where do we start?”

Dutch smirks, “Perfect. You two will make one hell of a team. I got a few weapons for you in that safe over there. We can start by liberating my island and moving on from there.”

The deputy nods and they equip themselves with a few weapons, heading through his bunker and opening the latch was hard but the sight that met there eyes was easy to get lost in. This is where they started, in the middle of Hope County with a little bit of the hope that they’ll liberate their friends and get going right the hell back home.

As they step out, they're blinded by the light seeping in through the prickly leaves of pine trees and other trees alike. The sight only seemed to set them on fire, eager to start getting their friends back, or at least Abel was.


	5. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel finds himself at a dead end when being hunted by Jacob's Chosen. Page isn't there to help him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for the kudos! sorry for the slow beginning, but once the ball starts rolling it's not gonna stop!

After liberating Dutch’s island, life only got that much harder. _Now_ , they were expected to liberate all of Hope County, which was a daunting task that sounded like too much damn work. But Abel just stuck to the fact that they had to get their friends out, mainly because he refused to leave them much to Page’s dismay.

They'd been there a few weeks, four going on five; Abel's been counting. The lieutenant and himself have only found themselves at each others throats a few times but thankfully, most of the time, they got along moderately well. They had a seemingly infinite time to talk due to how large Hope County is and the many long drives they find themselves on.

They finally agreed to take Faith down first, Abel reluctantly called her the weakest link besides John probably. Even though Page wanted to take Jacob out first, Abel advised her against that often telling her _Don't you know what he does up there?_ then she'd reply _So you want to be doped up on Faiths Bliss all day? I get it._

Abel has to admit that she is one feisty broad. She curses like a sailor, more than he does, and she can be way too damn hot headed for her own good. Usually it's her way or the highway, so combating her when they have to make a unanimous decision is hard, but thankfully has become easier as time went on. She also became a bit more considerate of his feelings, which is something he didn't expect to happen, and of course she still tries to pull the Rank card on him.

They still fight though and Abel can tell she'd rather punch his lights out than work, and be, with him 24/7. She has suggested splitting up multiple sometimes and working separately in different regions. It's not so much of a _bad_ idea, as it is an  _unsafe_ one. Being infamous in Hope County doesn't help either because now they're being watched and hunted all of the time. It just seems like they never catch a break. Whether it be with the countless amounts of Peggies that hound them throughout the streets, the people who constantly ask them for help, or the shitty wildlife they just can't avoid anyone or thing.

The wanted posters are a nice feature Abel enjoys looking at, sometimes he takes them down and collects the different ones. They're literally just pictures someone has secretly taken of them and put wanted onto the bottom. He liked it, thought it was a nice little touch. But besides all of that stuff, they've made a good amount of progress. They've worked some in each of the Heralds regions.

John sent a capture party for them at one point, well he sent it for Page when she was separated from Abel. Talked shit on the radio to Abel about how he was going to capture his partner for a whole five minutes. Abel willed himself not to reply, so he just let John talk. His failure in capturing her caused Abel to radio John and talk a fair amount of shit back. To which John, sadly, didn't reply to.

With Faith, things were much different. He figured a while ago, but finally confirmed that each of the Heralds has their own little quirks. Faith’s had Abel tripping and stumbling for about two weeks. That woman is imbedded in his _mind_ and he doesn't fucking like it. Does like anything she does with that weird Bliss shit. Can't stand it really, but Abel suspects they're about halfway to being able to kill her. She's ‘Blessed’ them both about three times now. Each time makes Abel even more mind-fucked than the last.

Abel remembers her light touch ghosting across his shoulders. The way she just kept _touching_ him drove him up the wall and not in a good way. Even though it was just a hallucination, it felt _way_ too fucking real. Her soft eyes could turn hard so quickly, but go back just as fast. She was one odd phenomenon and he's been doing his best to find out more about her while running around her region.

She was just so intriguing, more in a different kind of way than her 'brothers' but she still piqued his interest. Often times, Page would fuck with him often saying _You should just seduce her instead of going through all of the trouble to fight her. Make it easier for the both of us._ Abel often found himself hissing back at her _Then why don't YOU just do it. She seems the type._ Then, like usual, she'd hit him. He couldn't ever get his way it seemed. 

Right now, that's the reason they're in Jacob's territory. He can't handle anymore of the fucking Bliss right now, so he suggested going to hit a few outposts in the most powerful region that there was. Abel liberated an outpost while Page went and got some information from some locals. They've only bit going little by little in Jacob's region, Abel wants to avoid the brothers for as long as he can. Hence the reason he's going after Faith first.

He knelt of the rolling hills of an outpost, picking off some of Jacobs men called the Chosen after taking out the alarms. There were twenty men in total, the outpost was larger than some of the others. He succeeded in picking out a few of the stray one but began closing in on the harder to get few. Killing the last of them Abel radios the resistance to come take ahold of the outpost.

They get there in a timely fashion of about twenty minutes and begin the cleanup. While Abel reloads on ammo and begins walking to his truck, the static of his radio signals that someone is trying to reach him. He leaned against the grimy side the vehicle watching the people go to and fro in the outpost, occasionally looking out into the mountain range below him.

The static clears and the deep voice of the eldest Seed brother reaches his ears. “Deputy,” he calls calmly like he's asking about the weather. “I see you're trying to be a soldier. Taking down my outposts and taking my people away from me. I want to inform you of your place in this relationship: weak, below me, meat.”

The deputy scoffed, his mouth tilting up in a sly smile and he presses the button to reply. “We have a relationship? And below you? What if I wanted to be on top?”

Jacobs dark chuckle sounded through the radio. “Do you really think you should be talking back to me like that? Last time I saw you, you didn't look too good, nervous and sweating like a dog. You're _weak_ ,” he punctuates clearly with a click to the ‘k’. “but don't worry, Deputy, I can show you how to be strong. I’ll be seeing you soon, if you're still around.” The last sentence put him on edge, it sounded dark and serious, but was still laced with that strong willed confidence Jacob seemed to always possess.

 _If you're still around._  Abel replays in his head, that can only mean one thing: Get the hell out of there. Cause Abel sure as hell doesnt want to see _him_ again. So Abel jumps in his truck and doesn't look back as he's speeding off.

“Guess you won't be seeing me then.” He says lowly into the radio, stepping on the gas.

“If you say so.” Was Jacobs last reply back.

As he's speeding down the highway to John's region, three separate trucks come in from three different angles. One from behind, one from in front, and one bursts out of the trees on his right. An arrow shoots through his front window, piercing the cushions in the backseat and leaving a spiderweb on the broken windshield. _Oh fuck._  Abel instantly thinks just as another comes from the passenger side window and exits the drivers side. If that wasn't luck, Abel didn't know what was.

It seems like they're trying to kill him, so he phones Page. “Lieutenant, I'm being pursued by Jacob’s Chosen. There's at least ten of them on my trail, this is probably not going to be good.” He breathes into the radio, while still trying to pay attention to the men slinging arrows at him.

 _Maybe I should've called Nick instead._  He thinks as a few bullets hit the truck. _He wouldn't have been able to make it in time either._ Rook counters back to himself. 

“Copy. You need help? Where are you?”

“Nowhere near you, that's for damn sure.”

Then he feels the back of his truck dip, one man grounds himself in the bed of the truck, crouching low to keep balance. Abel thinks of an easy solution and hits the brakes. Sending the man's head though the back windshield, flinging blood everywhere the deputy assumed he was either dead; or unconscious and soon to be dead.

“Then how can I help?” She asks, just as on edge as Abel is.

  
“Find me if I get caught.” Is all he can say before clicking it back to his belt.

They are coming up to a curve in the road that drops off onto a moderately steep, down sloping hill. Abel already knows that screamed danger. Just as himself and the three trucks around him begin turning, one of them crushes into the side of his truck. The attempt to throw him off is weak, but he was coming in for another. This time Abel hears his own tires skid on the ground and he hisses at the impact. He deputy reveals his pistol to the man driving and makes a perfect double man headshot, the passenger and driver slumping in their seats and the truck veering off the road.

A small victory, but not an official win yet. The second vehicle just replaces the first and continues in the task of trying to run him off the last few meters of the curve. This time the cult driver comes in from a few meters away at a faster speed than the other. This time, it works. Abel's truck breaks through the flimsy metal barrier that lines the side of the road, wheels digging into the dirt and attempting a climb back up to no avail.

The truck begins going head first down the hill and Abel's best option of survival is to ditch the truck and catch a tree on the way down before the truck began to flip. So he did just that, the slope is about 40 degrees which is fairly steep and it went on for a while with a small river at the bottom.

So Rook begins toppling down, spinning in every which way and hitting brush and rocks alike. He'd be a wreck once it was over; if he was still alive. He rolled at a fast speed and tried his best to catch himself on larger rocks and trees. His destination is finally reached when he slaps onto a large, flat rock imbedded in the ground. It jostled his ribs and he _knew_  something was broken. He could feel blood pouring from his nose and head. He was _fucked up_.

“God- _fucking_ -dammit!” He growls wetly, pushing himself up onto his elbow.

He was at least 100 feet down the hill. It hurts to breathe and when he exhales he can just _feel_  his cracked ribs shift. There's a small pool of blood under him from his nose and he can feel and taste it running down his lips and chin. Abel brings his hand up to cup his forehead and feels around, doesn't bother with his nose. There's a large gash that splits into his hairline, of course it's gushing blood, head wounds do that. But the multiple other scrapes and cuts all over his body burn and some bleed. Rook was a bloody damn mess and when he tried to stand, he finds that he's twisted his ankle. Praising whatever god that exists that he didn't break it. While not being a religious man, he still counts his blessings.

He hears voices coming down the hill, rubble falling down with them. Then before he could turn around and act on his flight skills an arrow pierces his thigh. Abel cries out and his hand instantly shoots to the area of pain, grabbing the stick of the arrow but not having enough will to pull it from his leg.

Abel's bright green eyes close in on the man with the bow and arrow as that man looked down upon him. Abel felt himself become dizzy. The deputy stumbles back onto the rock and shakes his head. “Oh, no. No, no, _no_.” He breathes and collapses onto the rock, blacking out.

-

Two men stood close to the cage he'd been set in, they wore dirty, ragged clothes. “Oh, that man is a sin all by himself.” A random man whispered.

“Don't say things such as that, it's against the word of the father.” Another answered back.

“Look at him; looks like a model. Think he is?”

“Don't matter what he is, as long as he's redeemable.” Came the others monotone reply.

"Looks like he's been through hell and back."

Said assumption was resonable judging by his appearance. He had dried blood all over him and bruising everywhere. He just looked _gross_.

After that, Abel assumed they left when he heard nothing. Well, nothing besides the screams of other terrified human beings. They were loud and blood curdling, it sounded as if they were being tortured. Wherever he was, it sure as hell wasn’t good, it didn't take a genius to know that.

For hours upon hours he laid there, unmoving. Being tied up and numb was partly the reason. He flexes his arms, testing the rope, not surprised to find it still just as tight and his wrists raw.

When crickets begin to chirp Abel assumes the blue sky above is twisting into a deep navy color. It was definitely night time when he finally hears something besides the wind, screams, and wolves. Footsteps against loose dirt. He twitches his head in the general direction of the noise and hears a sigh and deep chuckle.

“What a treat.” The man says simply. His voice was deep and gravelly but intriguing. “I got the deputy first.” Jacob gloats.

He recognized that voice from the radio call, Jacob sent a hunting party after him so what'd he expect. All Abel wanted is for someone to get this damn blindfold off so he can assess the situation and determine exactly how bad it actually was. Or maybe he just wants to continue denying it. Whichever gets him out of the current predicament is good with him.

Abel doesn't reply, doesn't even make a sound. He body is stiff and in am emense amount of pain, he doesn't move. As if the man opposite him was a t-Rex and if he didn't move he wouldn't acknowledge him. The rustling of fabric and the sound of a zipper reached his ears. Some crinkling papers and what sounded like some objects thunking against the ground made him curious. Then the cage lock began clinking.

Sure enough, he feels the presence above him. The black cloth covering his eyes faded, thankfully he isn't blinded. It was dim around him, the closest light was a few feet away and some fire. Abel's vision is blurry so he blinks rapidly, trying to get the fog out of his field of vision.

The man he sees standing above him shocks him. He stood tall, right next to his chest. The sides of his head were cropped close and the fiery hair atop his head was swept neatly to the right. His skin looked rough, perhaps scars? Play of the light? Just like he remembered all of the other times seeing him. Abel wasn't sure when, but the taller man noticed Rook looking up to him a smile graced the others features but that smile wasn't innocent.

Jacob rakes his eyes over Abel's form, presumably taking in and assessing the severity of the damage he's sustained. Abel at first wanted to shy away from the those searching eyes, but with no where to go he only averted his own eyes. It was really getting to him.

"So you rolled down a mountain, huh?" He says like he's a bout to make fun of him for it. "Was it fun? Did you get to pick some daisies on your way down?" There it was: the teasing.

"Fuck off." Abel practically moans. His voice rough with disuse and too pained to care.

Jacob clicks his tongue, “Well, it's about time, huh?” He says with that rude ass smile, turning to walk back out of the cage, not even closing the gate behind him. “I'm later than usual. I should've been on time for the main event. You're the biggest thing right now, Deputy."

The man squats back down to the backpack on the floor. The deputy let out a surprised breath of air. That's _his_  backpack. He has a fair amount of personal shit in that.

“Oh? Recognize this?” He asks, lifting brows curiously at Abel. “We found it with you.”

His eyes went back to searching the bag. He pulls out a few things like notebooks, ammo, flowers, some small animal skins, and begins searching through the small pockets on the outside of the bag.

When he searches through the front pocket, the clink of metal makes Angel’s heart skip a beat. His military tags dangle from the hand of the blue eyed man in front of him. He looks up to quickly smirk at the Deputy before proceeding to read it.

“Abel ‘Prince’ Schäfer. Army soldier, I see.” He read aloud. “Infantry.” His eyes looked expectantly back to Abel. “Is this you or a buddy? I'd tell the truth if I were you, blondie.”

All Rook gives him is a pleading gaze, but said nothing. Which evokes a chuckle from the lips of the red head. He stands quickly, sauntering back into the cage to squat about a foot in front of his face. The gaze he gave bore down into Abel’s own eyes. The Deputy looked right back at him, his cheek still pressed against the floor.

A scarred hand placed itself on the short, but still longer, blonde hair on the top of his hand and gripped mercilessly, tilting his head up. The silver of the dog tags gleam off of the dim light. “I'm assuming it's you? I can tell by that face your making.” He stands up from his squat, bringing Abel with him, painfully dragging him up by the hair he has in his hand.

Abel ends up on his knees, the hand in his hair now looser but still there, warning. His whole body itches with red hot pain. Abel swears he can feel the gash on his head open as the hand in his hair pulls him up.

The position is too intimate for Sage; the man above him, that horribly neutral expression that couldn't be broken, and the fingers scratching against his scalp where making the deputy nauseous.

Those arctic eyes settle on his face. Rook's eyes squinting due to the pain blossoming throughout his body. Spots of his usually platinum hair are red with blood. A bruise is forming on his right cheek and close enough to give him a light black eye. Then there's the dried, flaking blood that's almost all over his face.

Jacob sneers like he's disgusted and takes the small flask from one of his pockets and begins unscrewing the lid. He gives a short, stern order for him to remain on his knees as the red head pours the water down his face starting with his forehead. He brushes a rough, calloused palm over Rooks face, scrubbing the blood off of him. Leaning back and putting the hand back on top of his head, he admires the clean face of the other.

Jacob sees the pretty boy look he gives off and it almost makes him laugh. “What a soldier you must've been. What rank did you get to before leaving the Army and joining the police force?”

A single finger found the underside of his chin tilting his face up. “With a face like that, I'd think you got to at least an E4 without doing any _real_  work.” He mocked. The fingers pinched his chin and turned his face; right then left. “Compliant too, I like that. You've been in this position before?”

Abel's voice almost surprised the man gripping his face. “Shut the hell up.” The deputy growls.

The laugh that escaped the other was deep and hearty. The hand fell from Abel's face and he turned to make his way out of the cage. “I knew you were feistier then what you were letting on. That fire is good, makes for easy training.” Was all he said as the gate got closed and locked.

Their eyes met once more before he begins walking away. “I’ll officially introduce myself tomorrow and we'll go ahead and start your training.”

Abel wanted to call for him to come back so he could talk shit, but he assumed it'd be useless and a very, _very_ bad idea. He lied there by himself. Hours pass again until sunrise, he briefly sleeps. In the morning, a rugged man with a beard cuts his ropes and threatens him multiple times about leaving. He ate basically raw meat, pissed and shat in a bucket and slept on the unforgiving ground for the rest of that night.

The next morning Abel found himself as stiff as a board and his whole body in more pain than previously. He realizes now that Jacob never came back yesterday like he said he would. He wasn't complaining.

Judging by the sun it was mid morning, around 10:00 or so. The sun reflected off of his green eyes, causing him to blink and squint them. He even allowed himself a long satisfying stretch afterwards, that really hurt more than it helped. That's when he hears footsteps and an interested and low  _hmm_.

Jacob comes into his line of sight, not nice enough to block the sun from his eyes and says, “Rise and shine, Tiger.” with a ring to his voice.

Abel retreats from this vaguely submissive and vulnerable position to sit up and stare right back up at him. Jacob only continues to look at him, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Do you know why you're here?” He asks and doesn't even wait for a reply before continuing. “You're here to assist me in culling the herd. You know all those good old sayings like kill or be killed. Well, the big dog’s gotta eat, right? And that's what this world has come down to. This is how it was in the beginning and This is how it's gonna end. I can see strength in you, you've got a certain understanding that I'd say most people can't really grasp.”

Abel watches him lean up against the bars of his cage. “I know what you practice. I was here for four months before this shit went down. Did you forget?”

Jacob tilts his head at the attitude that suddenly comes from him. “How could I not? You were at every sermon my brothers held.” Getting off the cage his eyes catch on something in the distance, on Jacobs left. Then those blue orbs rest back on Abel and, damn, did he look evil.

“Alright,” he says cooly. “I've got something to help you simmer down. Or maybe rile you up.” He says suggestively with a raise of his brows. It's the most expression Abel's seen on him besides those rude smirks and laughs he's done.

Then he watches as someone begins walking quickly towards them. Jacob tilts his head to his right side and the man finally comes to a jog, landing in a stiff formation with their hands behind their back and feet shoulder length apart. Abel's brain really couldn't process the information it was having to take in. It didn't _want_  to process it. Because the man standing just a few feet away from him was broken, beaten, bruised, and just all around in horrible condition. The man in front of him was Pratt, Staci Pratt, and Abel couldn't–didn't–want to believe it was. He looked terrified, close to shaking and broken, this wasn't Pratt. Or the old Pratt at least.

But after taking in the man himself, rage electrifies him. Not only that but he was almost too shocked to move. But Jacob circling Pratt gets his attention, stopping by Staci's shoulder, Jacob puts an open palm on his back and sees him tense and squeeze his eyes shut for a second.

“Your friend here is a prime example of what I do. He was weak, still is, but he conformed easily. I know he's about as loyal as a starving dog, but that fear he feels and his training are what's keeping him here.” All while Jacob is saying this, Staci just stands there, doesn't move a muscle and refuses to look Abel in the eye.

“What the _fuck_ did you do to him?” Abel asks, voice harsh, and hands gripping at the bars. “I’ll kill you for what you did.”

“Oh, will you now?” Jacob quips and the barest hint of a smile breaks. “And what if I give you the opportunity to try? You won't succeed. You're _weak_ , Deputy.” He drawls teasingly.

“I could see it in you at the church; too weak to arrest my brother after what you saw. After what you experienced first hand.” Jacob comes closer to the cage, finally taking his hand off Pratt. “Don't worry Deputy, I’ll take good care of you. I’ll make you strong. I’ll make you meet your _full_ potential.”

Jacobs hand slips into the cage and tilts Abel's chin up with a finger again. The eldest brother could see the fire spreading in those usually passive green eyes. He loved it.

“I’ll make sure you know where your home is.” He ends, that irritating aura of confidence that he always carries loomed in the air as well.

Abel snarls back at him like one of the many wolves Jacob has pacified. And just like those wolves, Abel tries his hardest to catch Jacob’s finger in the confines of his teeth. He moves quickly to snap at him, but Jacob foresaw the move and takes back his hand.

He steps back and whistles like the move was impressive. He calls for a few of his men and four of them appear by his side. The Chosen, with the red masks and camo getup.

Jacob goes to unlock his cage and eyes Abel expectantly. “I hate to be stereotypical, but we can do this the hard way or the easy way. You be compliant and listen,” he offers. “or we can make it complicated.”

Abel, barely able to stand, finally does so and Jacob orders his men to step back. This time Staci is looking directly at Abel, terrified of what he’ll do. Staci can see the defiant look Abel gets when he's being challenged. Pratts probably wishing for him to surrender easily, but Abel has no intentions of that.

So as the cage door opens Abel finds himself face to face, well, face to chin, with Jacob Seed. There's a warning in Jacobs eyes, Abel doesn't heed it, he goes for it. All of a sudden his right fist is shooting out, well on its way to Jacobs nose. It doesn't connect, and due to that fact, Abel knows he's in trouble.

The large hand that grabs his wrist and twists it behind his back in a classic military disarm is shocking if anything, and of course painful. His body screams in protest and his sprung ankle almost buckles. Abel tries to combat the hold with the techniques learned in the Army but Jacobs sees the move just as he tries to maneuver it.

Abel ends up on the ground panting like a dog, forehead pressed against the loose dirt and the weight of a body on top of his. He groans in frustration, blowing up dirt with his heavy breathing 

“Doesn't seem like you payed much attention during training, pup. I hope you’ll take mine more seriously.” He growls the words more than says them, with no humor to behold within.

“That's not training, it's fucking brainwashing!” He struggles but Jacob just brings his arms high up on his back and sure enough he's howling in pain.

Jacob spins Abel onto his back and grips his wrists mercilessly, cording a zip tie around them and pulling it tight. “I’ll have you trained so well, you'll be crawling back willingly, Deputy.” He coos, voice throaty and downright sinful, just to fuck with Abel 

Abel doesn't think the context really coincides with what Abel is thinking but, it sure as hell sounded like it. Nevertheless, it scared him and when he's beckoned with Jacobs hands leading him up by the wrists he goes willingly. He was in too much pain to resist properly.

Jacob leads him into the hospital, he's calm the whole way until he just can't be anymore. He was slowly losing his cool the farther they got, he did _not_  want to be subjected to his ‘Classical Conditioning’.

Jacob kept one hand on his shoulder the whole time. And a thought passed through his mind,  _Was this what it felt like for Joseph? Is this fucking karma or something?_

The whole way there Staci followed behind them, not saying a word to anyone. Then they get there, he's strapped to a chair and Abel tries to block out most of what Jacob is saying. Unsurprisingly, it doesn't work. His words get imbedded into his head as a projector shows picture after picture of wolves killing and eating. He's comparing the wolf to the strong and whatever poor creature that's getting eaten to the weak. How stereotypical, but true; most of the time anyway.

Then Jacob's winding up a music box, a small wooden one. It looks vintage and weathered, but in good enough condition to work it seems. “We will cull he heard. We will do what needs to be done.” He ends, almost sounding distant.

Then the box opens and Abel can't breathe. He's losing consciousness and just _doesn't_  understand what the hell is happening. Next thing he knows is that his consciousness is slipping from him once again.

What he finds in the next world is red walls, killing, the always there rhythm of Jacob's voice. Nothing else.  


	6. Trainings in Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel struggles with Jacob's constant conditioning and continues to plot an escape route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I actually had it done like four days ago but I was too lazy to proof read it and all that good shit. But here you go everyone! I really do appreciate all the kudos, it gives me life.

Today it's Thursday by what everyone's saying. He's been here for about a week since he underwent Jacob's ‘training session’. He could remember little of the dream he was in and honestly didn't want to. He wouldn't want to remember anything once he got out of this place.

The environment they're keeping him in obviously is unkempt and everyone here is treated like dogs. Plus the guys that walk around taking care of the prisoners all look relatively disgusting and seem brainwashed. Speaking about god too much. The father this and the father that. Sins, sins, sins.

Abel hadn't seen the red haired man in some time. Since he first got here actually. He'd learned a lot. All the guy cared about was culling the heard or whatever. Well he kind of already knew that but judging by Jacob's whole attitude and a few other hints here and there Abel wasn't sure if Jacob was a part of the whole religion fiasco that's going on. He seemed like he was more in it for his brother than the religious aspect of it all.

Today seems a bit different though. Everyone is scrambling around the hospital, obviously trying to get things around the camp ready. For what? He assumed it was Jacob, since the man had been gone for quite a few days. Earlier during the week he'd seen him, but it was a simple walk from the hospital to his Jeep. It was unsettling, then he hadn't seen him at all since a few days ago. But surely enough, around sunset was when everything calms down. He hears distant whistling, then sees the camouflaged army jacket and red hair from a mile away.

A scowl found itself on Abel's face. He'd barely been fed (not that Jacob was feeding him any better) while he was gone and he was horribly sweaty. The man finally came closer into his line of vision, he wore a lazy smile and a relaxed expression. He picked a foldable chair up from beside one of the cages before settling it down and turning the back of it towards the cage. Legs covered with worn jeans straddled the chair with his legs on either side of the backrest, resting elbows across it.

“I've been thinking about you.” He admits. “Been thinking about putting you through some more tests.” He says as if he's pitching an idea to a business company. Abel's brows furrow at the statement. Then he pulls out that small music box that fucked Abel over a few nights ago. “You know what this is, soldier?”

Abel tries his best to keep his face neutral and came to lean against the bars, closer than the herald expected him to get. “I might have an idea, but please, go ahead and tell me.” He says politely but with that small hint of sarcasm that made Jacob scowl for a second.

Abel sets his eyes on the scarred face of the man in front of him. He looks neat, his hair combed over nicely and beard nice and trimmed. But he has layer of red dust on his coat and mud on his jeans, some smeared over his cheek too. It suggested he was doing dirtier, probably more horrifying, work.

Abel wouldn't be surprised if Jacob gave someone a five second head start to run for freedom as Jacob chased them through the forest like a madman. The situation always would end the same; Jacob would win. Jacobs next words didn't surprise him either, now that Abel thinks about it.

“How about I show you.” The deep, gruffness of his voice almost put Abel in a trance, even though panic grips at him all the same. “And you show me how good of a soldier you can be. Hm?” His thick fingers trace along the edge of the box. His gaze is so entrancing, his voice similar. Abel can't take his eyes away from the other man's relaxed pokerface.

His finger moves into a position to open it, that song hitting his ears, and their eyes never leaving each other. “Every man has a weakness. Do you?” He opene the box after winding it up and Abel's vision begins dizzying. “I guess we’ll see.” The deputy barely hears him say before he collapses and fades into another world once again.

-

His lungs fight and claw for air, waking up is like struggling through a rushing river that pulls him under its raging waves. Attempting to drag the life from him. His chest heaves and his head is pounding, he’s covered in sweat. Abel woke up like this last time Jacob used that music box on him. That _dream_ , that song, that voice.

He had rushed through a foggy building just killing and killing. A knife into someone's heart, a bullet through the head, it was all the same but there, in that dream, it felt surreal. That man's voice guiding him through every step of it. _Yes,_  Jacob hissed. _Show them how weak they are, show them their place beneath you._  And as weak as Abel was, he'd done exactly as he said. Killed numerous amounts of people with no remorse. Constant complements and praises coming from the herald that continues to keep him caged and practically starved. _Show me what kind of soldier you **really** are. _He'd say. _Let go of your empathy, it's for the weak._

His forest green eyes dart around, the moon is placed high into the blackness of the night sky. It's remarkable, the stars are so clear, the night so tranquil. Helping his shaking, heaving form calm down. The light breeze is cooling his boiling skin, drying the layer of sweat off of him.

Then Jacob's voice spoke up. “Admiring the view?”

Abel sits up, his black, tight fitting, short sleeved shirt is covered in dirt and sweat. His jeans still cling tight to him and haven't been helping with the heat he felt rushing through his body.

“What do you want?” Rook pleads, just wanting some kind of answer that wasn't Jacob's usual bullshit. Of course he can't get even that.

“I want only the strong to survive.” He stands, coming right up to the bars. “I want to cull the heard; separate the strong willed from the weak minded. Which one are _you_ , Deputy?”

The title sounded more like a pet name coming out of his lips. It sounded like a tease, the suggestive tone and light curl of the lips said everything. It pisses him off to the maximum degree. He's tired, his mind any body still hurt but he could still feel wrath prickling at his nerves. It is edging Abel closer to try breaking the nose of the man in front of him. Abel couldn't give a _rat’s ass_  about culling the herd.

The deputy slowly got himself to his feet and defiantly looked back towards Jacob. His black eye is almost all of the way healed and only his still hurting ankle was evidence that he’d taken a tumble down a mountain. He could tell Jacob is trying to make him uncomfortable, he's trying to be the dominant one. Clearly that's all Jacob cares about, being in control, being the stronger one.

So Abel gazed back into the eyes of the other man and cautiously slid in beside the bars the other man leant on, challenging him. “Which one do you think I am?” He asks.

Jacob holds his stare and catches what the deputy is trying at. “We have yet to see.” Jacob says then, lifting himself away from the bars and pulling the music box from one of his pockets.

“No.” Abel growls, acidity laced into his tone. “You've put me under with that thing too many fucking times. I can't fucking do it again.”

Jacob scoffs. “See, with such a negative outlook on it, maybe you wouldn't be able to. Just stay positive.” Jacob's monotonous voice chides, winding up the music box.

Abel backs away from the bars, “Please. Come on, I just can't anymore.” The deputy practically whines.

One of Jacob's brows rise in interest. “Sorry, blondie. Now be a good little soldier and open up those ears for me. I've got a lot in store for you, gotta get you ready for the main event. Train you for the war that's coming. You should be thanking me, Deputy.”

Abel's helpless facade he gave out only moments before completely disappears. Just as Jacob let's go of the handle and the music starts, Abel tries his hardest to snatch at the music box in Jacob’s hands from in between the bars. His attempt comes up empty handed as Jacob effortlessly weaves the hand coming for him. And he hears a chuckle emit from those lips. Then his mind starts pounding again.

“Just accept it, Deputy. Do good in training.” He practically sings. Voice a low timber and Abel’s consciousness fades away from him again.

The dream comes quickly. He's repeated it over and over again. Run, kill; rinse and repeat. Abel often prefers not to use the gun when he can, when there's close kills, he'd rather use the knife. Just feeling the blade slide into the force that is human flesh just makes him feel alive in this dream. No matter what he does, he can't stop it. Can't refuse the dream, or the killing, or the taunting voice that urges him forward.

The praises that get directed at him make Abel try harder, _This hard work and toil will not go unrewarded._  the voice would say. He could see the faces of the men disappearing into the cloudy mist of red as he killed them, but each time he got to the end Abel never could make out the man's face. It was like his mind is purposely playing tricks on him. It's like his mind isn't his own, it felt like Jacob is controlling him. Melting his mind into a puddle of nothing and remolding it in his favor.

-

Abel wakes up like he previously has the other times Jacob has used the box on him. Sweaty and heaving, but it was getting better. It'd only been about three more days, but by this point Abel is wondering if Page is even _trying_ to get him out. After all, now she didn't have someone ordering her around and not allowing her to do certain things. Maybe she hightailed it the fuck out of here and left everyone. The sad thing is, is that Abel wouldn't be surprised.

Today is the day though, Abel is going to get out somehow. He didn't care if Jacob sent his whole army after him, or if he’s able to sneak out as quiet as a church mouse, but he is getting out. He's over this music training bullshit. Jacob will come to him at completely random times and use the box on him. Or if Jacob's in a real fun mood, he'd drag Abel to the projector room and play ‘Only You’ just for him. It's sad because Abel actually used to enjoy that song, has heard it before coming here. Now he knows every single word of it and absolutely _resents_  it.

He wanted to wait until a day when Jacob was occupied and/or not at the hospital. As the days go on, it's slowly looking like that's becoming less likely to happen. Jacob has hardly left him alone, telling him _I have so many plans for you._  and _You're going to become the most loyal soldier I have._ It gets on Abel's nerves, always making future plans. Constantly conditioning him. Abel spends sixty percent of his time passed out from the dream sequence or sleeping and the remaining forty percent awake. That's too much damn sleeping, but what else does he have to do?

His days here are spent watching the guards. Constantly trying to find a way out. The guards taunt him, but often times Abel would fuck with them back because he knew if they touched him Jacob would probably kill them. It gave him something to do. Today though, Abel had been fucking with the guards a lot and Jacob's noticed.

A man with a moderately large beard and short chocolate locks is Abel's victim. This man's name is Liam, Abel's been working on him for about two weeks now. They have good banter going and the deputy is definitely getting the man to fall into his trap. Liam has a key, that's why Abel's so interested in him. Of course Liam doesn't know that, but has accused Abel multiple times for trying to sweet talk Liam into letting Rook out. It wasn't working before but the more Abel talks to him he can see Liam coming around.

Liam was doing his rounds and finds himself passing Abel's cage like he's been doing the whole time Abel's been here. The deputy's sitting cross legged on the dirt floor, absent of his shirt do to the afternoon heat outside and the little amount of water the deputy's allowed to have.

The deputy really didn't want to stoop so low, but Rook has caught Liam's gaze drifting across his own body more often than not. So of course Abel’s willing to do whatever he needs to get out. He's been actively flirting with Liam for about four days now and, damn, is it working. A little to good if Rook had anything to say about it.

Liam is going to go right past Abel unless he initiates the conversation. So Abel taps on the bars and whistles to get his attention. The bearded man has a world winning smirk as he stops to look down at Abel.

“What're you up to, Liam?” Abel asks as if he doesn't already know.

“Shut the hell up, you already know what I'm up to.”

“Well damn, you don't have to be rude about it. Where's your fucking raccoon hat Mr. Lewis and Clark lookin’ ass.” The deputy cracks.

“Oh–, that's a good one pretty boy. Really got me there!”

Abel chuckles and continues to combat Liam with rude but still somehow hilarious insults. They go back and forth as a truck backs up to the front gates of the Hospital. Jacob walks out and his red hair catches Abel's eye. While he continues his conversation with Liam Jacob watches his men unload the supplies. Abel doesn't really pay any mind to it.

Jacob stands erect and straight, but his eyes wonder to his currently most prized possession: the Deputy. He watches Abel smirk up to one of his men, then watches as the man crouches down beside the bars and attempts to reach in to tug on a strand of Abel's blonde locks. Jacob scowls at he scene unfolding before him, but a presence behind him causes Jacob to snap his head around to look at who it was.

Jacob’s brows furrow, it's Pratt and it seems he can see what Jacob's looking so intently at as well. He looks worried, Jacob notes as he analyzes Pratt’s face.

“Back up, Peaches.” Jacob says sternly and Pratt takes a few cautious steps away from Jacob, eyes nervously flicking back and forth between Jacob and Abel.

Pratt sees Jacob's eyes wonder back to the man obviously flirting with the Deputy. Jacob turns away from Pratt and starts walking towards them. Pratt close on his heels before the ginger haired man growls a stern “Stay here, Pratt.” at him. He can't do anything but listen and watch from a distance.

When Jacob stomps over to them, Abel's pushing Liam away from the bars and said man goes into a stiff military rest position with hands clasped behind his back. Once there, Jacob scolds them both like little kids stealing from the cookie jar. Threatening death and other horrible tortures to Liam if he _continues to fuck with the Deputy._  as Jacob so politely puts it. Liam can only nod and say _Yes sir._  to make sure he doesn't get his face chewed off by Jacob's judges. Then he sends his faithful away and scowls down at Abel like he was a dog who had just pissed in the carpet.

Abel smiles coyly up to the cerulean eyed man like he'd won a trophy. The man only replies back with his usual deadpan expression, except Abel thinks he can see Jacob trying to pick him apart in his head.

Jacob points a finger at him. “You.” He states blandly. “Don't try to seduce my faithful. Not everyone is swayed by your looks, blondie.”

“Well, if it were up to me, I'd say your _Faithful_  don't seem to be very faithful.”

“It seems that one’s not. No worries, nothing a little bit of extra training can't help.” He says darkly. “I’d keep yourself at a distance. It'd be a right shame for my men to do something you wouldn't approve of. Don't put out what you can't take, Deputy, some people don't appreciate a tease.” Jacob's tone is playful at the end but somehow still deadly.

Eyeing Jacob with only a hint of surprise at said words was a small victory, considering what he meant behind them. It had Abel's brows furrowing. This man had ways of pissing Abel off like it was no body's business.

So he looks up to Jacob as he begins walking off and mumbles a quick, “Fuck you.” To which Jacob answers back with a curt “No thanks.”

Abel's mouth hangs open as he watches Jacob go back to the truck still being unloaded. _What a massive prick._  is all that runs through the deputy’s head. From the distance between the cages and the front gates, Abel can see Pratt staring at him with a type of anguish he can't put his finger on.

So hours pass, they pass and pass. Nothing happens. It's driving Abel fucking nuts. Between the song, Jacob's training, Jacob himself, and being practically starved and dehydrated, he felt more than a few screws come loose at this point. He’s getting out _today_. He keeps repeating to himself. Think it enough and it might just happen.

Then he sees the front gates open and Jacob comes sauntering into view, Pratt right on his ass as usual. He sees Jacob point to the other side of his Jeep and Staci scramble to get in the passenger side. Jacob hops in right after that. _What the hell._ Abel thinks, _Pratt’s getting VIP treatment, how come he can't get me the fuck out?_  Abel knows this ‘VIP’ treatment only goes so far. It's not exactly being treated like a king or anything he knows, but Pratt’s got a certain freedom that he sure as hell doesn't. Jacob trusts him to stay stuck to his ass, Pratt makes himself out to be loyal, even it's only out of fear. The deputy wasn't staying here long enough to gain anybody's trust. _He is getting out tonight._

They leave. Jacob has left with Pratt. This is his chance. He stands up in his cage and scouts around for Liam. He sees him on the other side of the courtyard and yells for a another guard to assist him. A nearby guard comes over to him and begins spitting fire, telling him he needs to _shut the hell up and quit his yelling._  Abel's only intrested in Liam, so he asks the guard to get him for him.

Said guard looks at Abel with this mischievous glint and begins walking. Only stopping about halfway there to yell, “Liam, your boy toy wants you!”

The deputy heats up at the words, not in a cute way either. _Hell no was he anybody's boy toy, the hell?_  But soon enough Liam's there. He makes the plan better, easier, as he asks some of the guards nearby to vacant the area. Liam was practically setting up his escape for him.

Abel's already leaning against the bars when Liam sidles up beside them. He's clean, handsome enough, and the poor guy is too trusting. Or maybe just too intrested in getting his dick wet to think of the pros and cons in a situation like this. Either way, the deputy slips his arms through the bars, carding fingers through the short hair. Liam's pleasantly surprised at this and settles a hand on his waist. The pleasantries come short as Abel locks his fingers and bashes his head against the bars one good time, nice and hard too. Not enough to kill the poor guy.

So Abel snatches the key, unlocks the gate and starts thinking of a plan. There was almost no way to get outside of the front gates due to how many guards there is. There are no holes in the humongous wall that goes around the hospital. So he's thinking he's just going to have to grab a gun and run his ass out into the forest to lose them. Not his best work but it’ll do.

The deputy opens the gate, takes Liam's gun and any other things likes grenades and throwing knifes, and starts moving out. He's not afraid to run barefoot around the forest, he's done it before. He's cautious as he moves to the small rock fence at the edge of the front gates, they're thankfully still open. Possibly awaiting Jacob's return, he had to go while he still had his chance.

He sees two guards right outside of the gates, he throws a knife to the neck of the farthest one then sticks the knife directly into the sternum of the man in front of him. _Good, cull the heard._  is what plays through his mind and it _fucks him up_. Makes him question whether or not this is a fucking dream, makes him question his damn sanity. Now, much like having hallucinations of Faith, he hears Jacob's voice in his head. Great.

After the two guards are dead he heads out, runs and jumps into the nearby lake. Swims to the other side and emerges soggy and heavy in his clothes. Making his way along the edge of the tree line, Abel treads carefully. It's completely dark out, thankfully the moon is out, nice and bright, lighting the way for Abel. He needs to find some kind of vehicle, fast. To get as far away from here as he can.

He's still walking on the road leading to he hospital just twenty minutes later and a small convoy of trucks go by. Abel dips low in the bushes to avoid being spotted. He recognizes one of those vehicles being Jacob's and a red light and sirens go off in his head. Jacob will get to the hospital in under a minute. Then shit won't be as easy.

So he starts running, wet jeans chaffing his _everything_ and the cool night breeze helping the sweat cool on his skin. It's only about five minutes later does he hear Jacobs voice ring out in the microphone that allows the whole camp to hear it. Knows that he's ordering everyone to search for him. Then, even from the long distance he's at, he hears ‘Only You’ begin to play. He can't understand the words it's so faint, but he can just barely hear the tune. Thankfully it doesn't trigger a reaction.

Something to be even more thankful to is the fact that Abel finds a car down the road just five minutes from then. He hops in that bitch faster than he ever has and puts the metal to the metal. He wanted out of the Whitetail Mountains dammit.

He drives for about thirty minutes, out of the The Whitetail Mountains and into the Henbane River. Went to an outpost that the resistance has taken over and finds himself a new radio to phone Page with. Thankfully she answers even though it's about 12:00 at night.

They discuss the fact that she couldn't find his ass anywhere and he argues back that she probably didn't even try. It just leads off into a whole other ordeal that they have to resolve amongst themselves. It's like they can't ever stop fighting, even though they trust each other enough to put one another's life in the other persons hands.

Abel finds himself at the big ass haunted mansion everyone's so afraid of. He likes it here but it does give him goosebumps every once in a while. He's lounging on one of the covered chairs when he hears the distorting sound of reality bending. Faith manifests in front of him, a bout of mist around her. He just got here and she's already fucking with him again. It's like she _knows_ he's back in her region.

She smiles down at him and comes to lean her hip against the recliner he sits in. She's humming a hymn, he doesn't remember the name, but he knows the tune. Faith eyes him as she does, just taking in how exhausted he appears to be.

“Oh _Abel_.” Her soothing voice coos, mock concern laced into it. “Did my Jacob do a number on you?”

Abel tries his best to ignore the illusion his mind always plays on him. It doesn't seem to bother the herald. She hops herself up onto the armrest and gently places her small, bare feet outstretched on his own legs. His new pair of jeans crinkle where her legs rest on top of his. She's a barely there weight, an illusion of touch his mind makes. She's not actually there so he doesn't really worry about it. He just looks down the line of her smooth, milky white legs and doesn't reply to her question.

The deputy sees her brows furrow a tad at his lack of response. She replaces the face with a smoothed out one, a gentle smile. “Jacob really is sweet once you get to know him. I remember you saying that you needed order, did Jacob not give that to you? You two seem to have enough in common.”

Abel chuckled and shook his head in a ‘no’. His mind drifting to the red haired man. He was probably tearing up the mountains looking for him. The idea made him smirk to himself. Jacob kept him there too long. Kept him locked up, it wasn't going to work like that. If anyone's going to win Abel over, it'd probably be Faith due to her sweet personality. It doesn't matter that it's fake, he still enjoys it more than the others.

The deputy sighed and rested his head back against the recliner. His body almost freaking out when he feels the skim of long nails lightly against his throat. Then Faith's voice once again. “You should go back to him.” She suggests, tracing down his Adams Apple. “He really enjoys you being there with him.”

Goosebumps break out onto his arms. “I'm sure he does.” Rook mumbles. Now he deems the conversation with Faith over. He waves a hand through the projection practically on top of him. She disappears in a poof of smoke and mist, leaving Abel to his own devices.

He doesn't even try to fight the hallucinations any longer, but they almost get him killed sometimes. They're basically harmless in places like this. Just Faith ‘checking’ up on him, if you could say that.

Unable to stop himself he slumps further into the recliner. His eyes droop and finally he finds himself falling asleep. Not on the dirt floor, not tied to a chair, finally asleep willingly. Without having to hear that _music_ , without his head pounding, and Jacob's voice booming in his ears. It was almost peaceful.


End file.
